Realize
by Lingeron
Summary: What if Hino left first than Len ? How would everyone react now that they've lost completely their most precious friend ? And ... why did she agree on this so suddenly ? KahoXLen Review please !
1. Summary

(What if Hino was the first one to leave and not Len ?)

Kahoko has left Seiso since her mom found a better job and her sister is to live in with her fiancee. Everyone is shocked by this news despite that Kaho is just a month away from graduating from her 2rd year in highschool. This also shocked Len Tsukimori as well, hoping that he could at least spend more time tutoring Hino with her violin but now that she's leaving even before he was planning to leave for Europe.

But that's not what hurt him;

It was the fact that she agreed to move out right away, _'Couldn't she even think about this sort of thing firsthand ? What was she thinking ?!'_ he thought, but despite him being concerned with this, his proud attitude got the best of him and he shrugged it off. '_I have nothing to do about this.'_

5 years have passed and Hino had lost contact with the rest of them.

Her old friends attempted to visit her in the city where she'd moved into but found that she had moved out again ... but this time even more far away than they've imagined.

_Abroad._

They've all moved on but still hold a dear spot inside their heart for Hino ... but two people hasn't moved on just yet.

* * * * *

Len is a world-renowned violinist and has performed around the globe from his tours, countries such as Europe, U.S., Asia and more. He has had performances with his mother, Hamai Misa, and other special guests. He usually has duets with a Japanese woman named Miako-san, she also happens to be very well skilled, as good as Len but her music sounds ordinary that's why Len is planning on offering Kaho to be his partner.

Kahoko, who is majoring in violin at a nearby university on her fourth year and is about to graduate, is still looking for an agent who she can work with so that she can perform in concerts. (This story will obviously be her _POV_, so I'll be able to explain more on her.)

Tsuchiura is a soccer coach in Seiso Academy but also continues to play the piano. Ever since he's lost contact with Hino despite their exchanged promises and the fact that he still have his feelings for her, he knew that maybe this is what she'd have wanted. He is currently Mizue's boyfriend. They are in a good relationship better than before and this helps Tsuchiura cope up. Though in the future chapters, he'll finally be able to see the girl he'd always longed for.

Yunoki has arrived back in Japan for his vacation which is for a year and after, he'll go back to the States to return to his masters. He is engaged with the daughter of his grandmother's friend, Kaira-san. He has confessed to Kahoko his feelings in a ... sweet way but was rejected by her politely, saying that she can't catch up with him and allow him to risk himself in front of his family despite his rebellious attitude. Although he was rejected, he's still happy that he could see the embarrassed and reddish face of Kahoko's and admits that she was the one who taught him a good lesson. Also shocked about the news of her leaving, he let it go but still holds the feelings of wanting to see her usual smile again. He's still close friends with Hihara and usually invites him to parties.

Hihara teaches in Seiso Academy's orchestra club and stars in commercials from time to time. He's still the same lively and enthusiastic gentleman he's always been but has grown and mature and knows when to be serious or not. He's the first person to confess his feelings to Kahoko but was also rejected two days later, he had accepted this and is close friends with Kaho. He's also starting to develop feelings for Mori-san who is also teaching in Seiso; piano and they've just started to date. Hihara was the only person who was deeply saddened by Hino leaving, but with the help of Yunoki and his other friends and even a bit of comfort from Hino herself, saying that 'they'll definitely meet again,' he was able to move on.

Kaji tutors all kinds of students in Seiso on Viola and Violin, he's already improved due to hardwork and daily practices that Kahoko helps him with. He hasn't confessed his feelings yet and despite of all the men that Kahoko has rejected (even Tsuchiura has given up,) he's still determined to win Kahoko over Len. He feels that he is not the right person for Kahoko to spend time with and feels that he is a better gentleman, one who would not hurt Kaho. He doesn't see himself as a mere fan but something more and better for her, and in time he'll finally tell her how he really feels.

Fuyumi and Shimizu are both performing in concerts as partners and as close friends. They perform in Japan and not abroad yet but they're thinking about it. Fuyumi isn't as shy as before and socializes a lot now, preparing parties in celebration or events. Shimizu isn't the same sleepy guy that everyone knows, now he's smiling all the time and also takes part in different activities. He's developing feelings for Fuyumi and often calls her Shoko-chan, Fuyumi on the other hand calls him Shimizu all the same but sometimes Keiichi too.

Mio is still studying and majors in Education in a university on her fourth year while Nao is studying Medicine. Amo-san is also a successful journalist in a popular newspaper company and often reports about musicians and music-related things.

Etou has grown out of his usual annoying attitude and grown into a more serious and happy young man, in his first year in college; majoring in violin but excelling incredibly, in this chapter he sees Hino after 5 long years, shocked and confussed ... but impressed ?


	2. Chapter 1

Kahoko sat down on her seat in class, absentmindedly doodling on her notebook at the same time having flashbacks about the past;

_'Kaho-chan ...? Are you sure ? I'll never be able to see you again.'_

_----_

_'Hino, I ... '_ he sighed, _'It's really up to you but ... I'll miss you.'_

_----_

_'Kaho-sempai, why ?'_

_----_

_'Hino, why the sudden leave ? Are you not happy with where you are now ? I never knew you'd be so selfish.'_

_----_

_'Hino-san ? Really ? I-I'll miss you, your playing especially. We'll all miss you,'_

_----_

_'Is ... that so ? Well, then can you promise me something ?'_

_'What is it, Tsukimori-kun ?'_

_'You improve your violin skills, I'll ... be leaving as well but maybe a little longer than yours. I do hope you do well ...'_

_'... Tsukimori-kun.'_

"Oi, Hino." the low voice of her sensei startled her, making her jump a bit and drop her pen. Her sensei cleared his throat;

"G-gomen, sensei." she rubbed the nape of her neck in embarrasment. She picked up her pen and went back to writing down notes from the lecture. Her seatmate and friend, Wakaba Rima, muffled a laugh and passed her a paper with notes written on it.

"I saved you some notes just in case you missed out on it again," she winked at her and Hino smiled at the brunette, "It's quite obvious you're out in the clouds, y'know. Who're you thinking about anyway ? ... or something ?"

Hino sighed, continued to write. "Just ... a lot of people and things. Which reminds me, I've got to work again after class." she glanced at her friend (they've been friends ever since Hino moved in,) "Unless of course you took the day-off, I'd understand Rima, seriously. I've been cleaning music shelves for quite sometime now," she sighed, leaned her head on her arms. "... even ever since highschool."

"Your highschool past, when will I ever be able to know what bothers you about that. Can't I be a friend and know what it is ?" Rima raised an eyebrow, curious as she leaned closer.

The bell rang and most of the students in the room stood up and left;

Hino snickered, "Maybe some other time, Rima-san. See ya !" she said as she gathered her books and headed to the music shop just a few blocks from here.

Hino was wearing the school uniform of her university, it was a bit different from Seiso's. The blouse was white with a maroon tie and her skirt was maroon too, definitely different. She sighed and gripped the handle of her school bag, _'Is it just me or do I feel ... unusual right now ?'_ she thought as she glanced at the dark blue sky.

She was living alone now, she didn't live in a dorm but in a small apartment. Hino had enough money from her first salary in her part-time job, she never felt so alone in her entire life, not the same feeling she had when she felt totally out of place during the concours.

_'It's been 5 years now, I suppose the concours has ended by now. It is every 5 years, I think.'_

But she wasn't completely alone now, she'd found new friends such as Rima-san and-

"Hino-san ! Late as always ..." Rui-kun said, chuckling as he brushed his shoulder full of dust. "You owe me, I had to clean the supply room again. Full of dust, what the hell." he exhaled and sat on the chair next to him and smiled at Hino.

Hino rolled her eyes and tied her hair, her layers have grown now so Hino had to tie it up in a messy bun. Not that she cared, "Okay, whatever, go leave before I get allergies. Man, you're so dirty !" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose and waved her hand towards him and laughing. She went back to work while Rui helped her organize the music sheets.

After what seemed like just a little amount of time, they were done with their work and Hino carefully climbed her way down the ladder. "Thanks again, Rui." she smiled at him and got her school bag, "See you tomorrow !"

----

Kiriya Etou walked around the street full of lights from the different shops around him, seeing people enjoy themselves with ice cream while it started to get even more dark. The sun halfway down the horizon;

Etou huffed in his hoodie and placed his headphones on his head while absentmindedly singing to the song in his head. He heard the chimes from the music shop while a redheaded girl with a white and maroon uniform step out the door, "See you tomorrow !" she said in her high voice. His eyes widened and he removed his earphones from his head. The redhead turned and her amber eyes grew as wide as his, her mouth hung open.

"Hino-san."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuchiura grabbed his jug of water and gulped a mouthful before swallowing all of it whole and exhaled, he like the feeling of cold water running down his body; it refreshed him.

"Okay, break's over ! Practice your play again and we'll run one round, you got that ?" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes sir !" said his students as they positioned themselves and continued to practice soccer; Tsuchiura smiled at them as they reminded of him during his highschool days. He glanced over the bench at the side of the field, his mind registering Hino sitting on it as she always did when she watched him play. His lips formed a small smile as he continued to daydream only to be interrupted by his loud friend,

"TSUCHIURAAA ! Still got soccer practice ?! You need a break, man !" Hihara said, his voice husky while he was waving his hand up high for Tsuchiura to notice him, he was dressed in his white polo, jeans and shoes. His sleeves folded to make room for his long arms and strong hands. Hihara looked more mature as he grown out of his usual cute teenage appearance into a happy young man but still quite loud.

"Tch, Hihara can you keep it down? I swear, I'd need something to shut you up." said the taller male.

"Geez, just kidding around. You better brighten up sometime, it's what the _ladies like_." he grinned and raised both of his eyebrows, teasing his friend.

"And to think you're a ladies man ..." Tsuchiura muttered but Hihara still heard it, "I thought you still weren't over ... her."

"I am, Tsuchiura." Hihara sighed and put a mock punch on his arm, "Geez, haven't you noticed I'm trying to ask Mori-san out ? She is quite pretty and ... smart too."

Tsuchiura burst out laughing, "The first time you tried to ask her out during her tutoring class, you almost broke your finger from the piano, then on your second attempt you ended up scaring-to-death a student of hers. Nice going, Hihara."

"Tch, don't you know the saying 'Three times the charm' ?"

"No, unless it actually works on you."

"You're really trying to kill my happiness aren't you?"

"Just stating a fact."

"TSUCHIURA !"

----

After the two friends ended their classes in Seiso and reviewed their student's papers for their upcoming graduation two days from now, they decided to get eat some dinner in their usual fastfood restaurant.

Tsuchiura got a burger while Hihara got a hotdog in a bun, both of them having sodas.

"What date is it today ?"

"The concours just ended, the winner's been chosen. Wonder who it is though ..."

"Probably that brunette girl, she was an amazing pianist. Too bad we missed it today though," Hihara sighed.

"No, I think it's that violinist ... the black haired one ? Yeah, he was good."

"He played Mozart quite well too, oh well, I'll check in the bulletein board tomorrow."

"Hmm ..."

Hihara's phone suddenly vibrated, he flipped open his cellphone and spoke unto the speaker, "M-mori-san ? What an unexpected call." he grinned sheepishly. Tsuchiura rolled his eyes and took a bite in his burger.

Hihara sipped unto his soda while listening to Mori as she continued on. His eyes suddenly grew wide and almost choked on his straw, "Seriously ?! S-s-s-sure ! Now ? ... I'll be on my way." Hihara slapped closed his cellphone and ate the remains of his burger. "I'm so sorry, Tsuchiura but duty calls !"

"... duty ?"

"Er, I mean, I've got a date. She finally accepted my second attempt so yeah ..." he smiled and got his black bag, "See ya ! Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Bye. Good luck." he sipped from his soda until it was finished and stood up, heading home. He took his phone out and got a text message from Mizue, it said:

**"I've got news about _'her.' _Come quick !"**

As he deleted the message and turned his cellphone off, something in him wanted to go to Mizue.

But he just couldn't see her yet, not now ...

Not when she broke her promise.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey guys ! Okay, I think by now you know what I mean by _'her'_, right ? So I don't need to clear that up. (It's obviously Hino.) They're still trying to find her and it seems that Etou is the first person to find Hino outside the music shop where she works part-time and it seems that Hino didn't want him to see her either. But the real question is ...

How did Mizue get news about Hino from the text message she sent to Tsuchiura, and what exactly is the promise that Hino broke to Tsuchiura that made him so mad ?

Well find out in this chapter and the next ones. Please don't hesitate to review and comment or give suggestions cause this fanfic is really for you guys. I might not be updating as fast as I usually do because of school but I'll try.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"..." Hino's lips parted but no sound came out. Her hands gripped more on her school bag handle nervously.

"Hino-san? Is that really you? Why-" Etou said as he took a step closer to her, his hand raised towards Hino.

"Ah, Etou." Hino lowered her face to hide her blushing cheeks, "Uh, it is me. How you've been Etou-kun? It's been so-"

"... long?" Etou said, his hand that was raised towards Hino now balled into a fist and went back at his side. "It's been _five years_, Hino! How have I been?!" he sighed to calm himself down.

"Everybody's been looking for you ever since you totally lost contact with us." he added.

Hino's head snapped up and her eyes started to tear, "Well, tell them ..." she paused, "Tell them ... not to anymore. After I graduate, I'll be going abroad and ..."

"You said that at first, the last place where we knew you were, they searched there y'know? And what did they find? They found nothing but news that you've totally gone abroad, the U.S. maybe. But here you are, still in Japan."

Hino didn't say anything.

"You lied."

"Etou, please. I need to go-"

Etou cornered Hino and smashed his balled fist to the wall, he'd grown taller now and almost as tall as Hino. Their eyes on the same level;

"You explain to me _why in the world_ you would _lie_, Hino." His eyes seemed darker now as it narrowed, it just scared Hino even more. Her gaze couldn't escape his, she had to move her head to the side so that she was facing the sky.

"You wouldn't understand." she merely whispered.

"Try me."

Hino looked back at him, her legs wobbled and she sighed. "I ... didn't want to stay anymore. I felt as if I didn't deserve to be in the same place as you."

Etou, surprised by what she said, pulled back to stare at Hino's flushed face and scoffed, "That's a stupid excuse."

"... I'm sorry." Hino finally fell down on her knees, shivering from the cold floor. Etou stood still and noticed that her face suddenly looked pale, he rushed down to her.

"Hino? Hey, don't do this. Don't you dare act up again-" he stopped mid-sentence to find that Hino's got a fever. "_Dammit _!" he cussed under his breath and let Hino lean on his back, she was barely concious. _'Heavy, heavy.'_ he thought as he felt her weight on him.

They finally caught a taxi and headed to his hotel. As they were inside he got his cellphone and dialed someone's number;

"Hey, you. Get in here, your girlfriend's got fever-" he paused, listening to the irriated voice on the other end, "No I'm not kidding ! And you know damn who I mean, just get here quick." he clicked the 'end call' on his cellphone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuchiura arrived in his apartment, shurgged off his jacket and went to the kitchen to prepare some hot choco. It was very cold tonight.

His cellphone vibrated now and this time, Mizue was calling. "Yes?"

_"Why the hell didn't you come?"_

"I don't have time for this, Mizue. Maybe in the morning."

_"Oh? And miss your big chance of seeing her again? I know I have no idea what's going on between the two of you before but she's still your friend!"_

"Tell that to her for me, will you?" he said as he sipped from his mug, "How did you find out about her anyway? You spied on her?"

_ "She happens to study in the university where I work part-time. The university that a couple of blocks from my place? Yeah, there."_

"Kay."

_"... you're being an asshole right now, Tsuchiura."_

"Let me be."

"_Look, I know." _Mizue paused as she took a deep breath, "_I know you only used me to get over her."_

Tsuchiura almost choked on his drink but was able to swallow it, "Mizue ..."

_"She looked terrible, Tsuchiura. Please, I know she feels really bad right now." ... "And forget what I said, that just slipped out of me."_

He took a deep breath and spilled the last contents of his drink down the sink, "I'll be right there."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A beautiful lady dressed in a white dress walked towards her beloved son, happy that he'll return to his original home country.

"I'll miss you." her voice was broken.

"Mother, I'll be back I promise, this ordinary vacation will be short."

"Enjoy it well, I do hope you see your old friends soon."

Her son nodded, his gold eyes showed no emotion. He leaned down to kiss his mother's forehead and nodded at his father, "Good bye then."

"Oh and take care too Taka-san."

"I will, Hamai Misa, no worries. Your son will be in good hands."

Len's jaw clenched, obviously irritated that he had to bring Taka along with him to Japan, "Let's go or else we'll be late."

"If you say so, farewell !"

----

Len sat down on his chair, staring at the bright sky as their plane left for Japan. He then sighed, playing back memories in his head.

----

_The door opened, making a creaking sound as Mijako-san entered Len's room. "Knock, knock."_

_ Len didn't turn to face her, he merely nodded. "You may come in."_

_ Mijako walked closer to him, both her hands placed on his shoulders as a sign of concern, "You're leaving." she was stating a fact._

_ "I am."_

_ "So soon?"_

_ "I have to."_

_ "No, you want to."_

_ "Do I have a choice ?"_

_ "Everyone has."_

_ Len finally turned to see those brown eyes stare back into his, he fixed his gaze at something else. "It's just a short trip. Nothing more."_

_ She smiled a bit and cupped her hand on her love's cheek, "I am happy you're able to take a break from all those tours, it must've exhausted you."_

_ Len shrugged and took her hand away from his face, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I've just got things to finish there."_

_ Mijako clenched her other hand, "It's her again, isn't it?"_

_ Len's eyes widened, surprised that she brought Hino up. "No ... it's not-nothing like that."_

_ Mijako took a hold of Len's face with both hands, tiptoed to claim his lips to hers. A minute passed and she pulled away, "I'll miss you."_

_ Len just nodded, unable to hide his flushing cheeks.  
_

Home sweet home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino's head ached like hell, she groaned and rolled on the soft surface of the bed. She hadn't felt so hot in a long time, must've been all that stress and-

A hand placed a cold towel on her forehead and she instantly stiffened, she counted two seconds before opening her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Okay, just a little update. Or maybe not _little._

I just can't seem to improve how I write. Like, the words aren't coming right and I can't seem to come up with others words/adjectives to describe the situation.

EPIC FAIL. ~x(

I'd need a dictionary for all I care. I'm doing my best here -pouts-

Anyways, enough of all the author/editor drama, here's an update from me with 33333

Hope you guys enjoy it. (;;

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minami sat down on a bench next to the brightly lit park, she had called Hihara to accept his request of a date. She just wished that she wouldn't regret this due to the attempts he made twice.

"Mori-san!" She heard Hihara's voice calling her name happily, her head turned to see the green-haired gentleman running towards her with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She'd definitely _not_ regret this.

"Ah, Hihara-sempai, thank you so much." she smelled the sweet scent of the beautiful flowers, "These are beautiful."

"You're welcome." was his simple reply. Minami looked at Hihara's face suspiciously and gave him a wide smile.

"You seem really nervous."

"Ah-uhm, I am... kind of. I've been rethinking on what to do in this particular situation." he rubbed the nape of his neck and blushed furiously. The girl he'd been going for had caught him.

Minami placed a hand on his shoulder, giving comfort. "I'm not going to bite you, Hihara."

"Seems like it." he murmured so that she wouldn't hear it.

"I heard that." she giggled, looking as if she wasn't offended and intertwined her fingers with his, "Movie night? I heard there's a really nice comedy romance movie showing now, shall we?"

"S-sure." and they headed to the cinema.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ding dong, Ding dong, ding dong!_

Mizue opened the door and saw Tsuchiura looking down on the floor, she sighed. "Tsuchiura."

He looked up at her, completely guilty. He stepped forward one step and held Mizue in his arms, "I'm so sorry, Mizue."

"Ryotaro, you dummy." she muttered unto his shoulder, hugging him back. After a few moments they pulled away and headed to Mizue's living room for some tea.

----

"So, you mean that she's studying there? She's really something." Tsuchiura said.

Mizue nodded in agreement, "I'm not surprised, Hino is Hino. I also heard she's got friends too."

"Who?"

"A girl named Rima who's her classmate and Rui who's in a different class but the same year as Hino."

"... ah, I see."

"She actually didn'ty go abroad, huh?"

Tsuchiura shook his head then sighed as he relaxed on the couch he was sitting on, "There must be some reason why she'd lie."

"Is it her promise?"

That caught him off-guard. "I don't even want to talk about that." he stood up and placed his cup of tea on the coffee table. Mizue stood up with him, "I guess I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he kissed Mizue's forehead, "It's in the past now." he murmured as he made his way down to the bridge of her nose and finally her lips. Mizue stroked her thumb on his cheek and just missed how his lips felt on hers, "It's been a long time since you kissed me."

"I'll make it up to you."

She chuckled, "Not tonight, I'm afraid." she covered her mouth to try to muffle a yawn.

"Oh, well I guess it can't be helped."

"Then a goodnight kiss will."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why're you doing this?"

Hino said quietly as she was sitting up on the bed where she lay down just a few minutes ago, she woke up to find Kaji and Etou staring down at her. They'd now prepared her some hot porridge to bring her fever down and know she was oblivious to why they would help her after all the years she'd been trying to hide from them.

"Let's forget about that now and get you back to your health first, I don't want to have to pay for your funeral." Etou scoffed, folding his arms.

Kaji punched his friend's arm from behind and sat down across Hino on the bed, "Just eat first and we'll do the talking later."

Hino nodded obediently and scooped up a spoonful of hot porridge into her mouth, only to find her tongue burning. "Mhmph!"

Kaji took a glass of water from the table at the end of the bed and gave it to Hino, "Well you're very clumsy tonight."

"...sorry." she murmured, drinking up some more water.

Kaji rufffled her hair in a teasing way, "S'okay." he looked into Hino's eyes, "Do you want me to feed you?"

"Ugh, _god_." Etou scoffed and walked out of the room, Kaji ignored him.

Hino shook her head and blushed, "Kaji-kun, It's alright. I can take care of myself."

He just shurgged, "If you say so. If you need anything, we'll be in the living room watching t.v. You can join us if you want."

Hino smiled at him, "Thank you so much ... Kaji."

He returned the smile, "You're welcome."

----

Over two hours have passed and Kaji went back to the room where Hino was, opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her face now had more color than it did awhile ago, a small smile on her face.

He brushed off a strand of hair that was covering a part of her face and suddenly his fingers touched something soft; her lips.

"Ah..." he murmured to himself as he continued to gaze at her red soft lips. He stroked it once more and suddenly wanted to know how it would feel on his ...

And as his body leaned closer to Hino's, the bed made a creaking sound that woke up Hino. "Mhmph.." she groaned and rolled to the other side, away from Kaji. He sighed and pulled away, _'I'll get my chance someday.'_

He decided to just lie down beside her, to watch over her. He slowly crept in, kicking his shoes off and landed on the floor making a low thud and finally wrapped an arm around her waist and went to sleep before whispering softly in her ear ...

_''Sweet dreams, Kaho.''_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hihara led Minami to her seat as they entered the dark theater with their popcorn and soda cans in hand. It got cold that it made Minami-san shiver inside her jacket, Hihara of course noticed it and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Warm yet?"

"Mhm." she nodded, blushing a bit.

They finally got to their seats and waited as the trailers of upcoming movies were still showing, "You okay?" Hihara asked as he placed the sodas in the cupholes. Minami sipped in hers and she swallowed it before speaking, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

And finally the opening credits were showing and the audience suddenly turned quiet as they watched the movie ...

----

In the middle of the movie, Minami wanted to rest her hand on the armrest but suddenly found that Hihara's hand already occupied it, "Oops sorry."

Hihara held her hand in his, "No, it's okay. Let's share."

And in the end, Minami really didn't end up regretting this at all.

----

As they walked out of the cinema theater, Hihara still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Let's go find you a taxi so that you can go home safely, alright? Stay here."

Hihara ran towards the street while Minami stayed behind, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her bag. "Uhm, hello?"

"Minami-chan~! How's your date?" said Amo-san in the other end, giggling. "Yeah Minami-chan! Hihara's a good catch!" Mio said, obviously on speaker phone.

"Shush you guys! He was really sweet tonight, I thought he was really going to blow this off but ..." she paused to smile, still watching him look for a taxi, "He's really charming."

"UUUUUY! OMG OMG OMG ! MINAMI YOU'RE SO ADORABLEE~!" they laughed.

She laughed too, "Okay, guys, need to go. See you tomorrow." she ended the call right in time as Hihara finally got a cab, "Here, good night Mori-san! I hope you enjoyed tonight."

"I really did, Hihara, thank you." and she tiptoed so that she could plant a small kiss on his flushed cheek, she chuckled quietly to herself and got inside the cab. Hihara, completely surprised, touched the place where he was kissed and blushed even more.

He turned around to see Mori-san waving at him, and he waved back. "Be home safe."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Tsuchiura walked back home, a black sleek car passed by him, the wheels passed by a puddle of water and splashed it on him.

"_Crap!_" he moved to the side too late and the right side of his jeans damp with water.

----

_'Didn't that guy look like Tsuchiura ...?'_ Len thought as he saw the man that got wet because of the puddle of water. _'Never mind, it's nothing.'_

"Something the matter?" Taka-san said beside Len, Len just shook his head. "Nothing."

Len played another memory into his mind, this time about Hino. The last memory he had of her; It was slightly a happy one but more of loss.

_"Tsukimori-kun..." she murmured his name with such concern and worry that it surprised Len on how she'd even mention him like that._

_"Could I ask for a favor?"_

_"Anything." she said again with the same tone and it gave a not-so-tight-squeeze to Len's heart._

_"Since you're leaving, would you please at least play me with a song?"_

_"Play for you...?" Hino paused to think but this irritated Len that she didn't get it, "Oh, to thank you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what for?"_

_"Just..." he sighed, "Play."_

_Hino nodded and positioned her violin, stroked the first note known as the intro of Romance by Beethoven; This was another surprise from Len._

_'Why this song? She still remembers it?' he thought as he listened hard at the notes playing together, being produced form her violin. It was strong, as if it was giving away a need._

_...a need to stay._

_'I don't get it.' he thoguht again and walked towards Hino to interrupt her performance, he grabbed her wrist that held the bow._

_"Why would you play that song?" he said, his eyes narrowing. Eager to know the truth beneath the song._

_Hino stared back into his eyes, "I just... suddenly remembered you played for me in that ocean park, during the training camp."_

_"I remembered how it cheered the dolphin in minutes because of your playing and I kind of wanted to cheer you up too." she added, the words merely a whisper._

_"Oh." Len showed a small smile, "I see." he patted Hino's head, "You did."_

_Hino looked up at him, shocked. "I.. I did?"_

_Len nodded and composed himself again, "I do hope you good luck in your journey."_

_"As I do too in yours, I hope you do well in Venice."_

_They both nodded at each other. Hino turned on her heel to walk opposite him, heading back home for the last time. _

He wasn't even able to greet her a proper goodbye in the airport where her other friends had gone to see her. But he knew that that one last meeting was the most proper goodbye he could give her.

A _smile.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys, here's another update. I'll try to make it longer since I don't want to make so many chapters, please continue to review.

Len's comeback without anyone knowing and well let's just say that he looks like he misses someone dearly but is too proud to admit it. *Just so you know, Taka is his personal assistant and is older than Len.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kahoko was in the balcony, practicing on her violin. She's been there for about half an hour now and she hasn't had lunch.

She sighed and positioned herself again with the violin, stroking the notes with her bow more gracefully now than before.

Kaji of course knew the difference between her playing now than before, he did have extraordinary listening skills. "Aren't you hungry?"

This startled Kaho for she didn't notice him there, she almost jumped. "I'm fine." she smiled a bit and shrugged, "You go on ahead."

"Leave her alone bro, she'll be fine." Etou patted Kaji's shoulder, pointing his chin at Kaho. "Oi, you, eat soon kay? You're not completely healed."

"I know, I know." she replied impatiently and played the first note but ended up with a screech, "_Uggggh_." she stomped her foot.

The two gentlemen chuckled darkly at the sight of the impatient Hino as they drank their tea, "Wanna bet? She won't last one more minute on that balcony with us around."

"How much?"

"Your loss, 20 bucks."

"You're on." challenged Etou.

"Fools." muttered Kaho and grabbed her cup of tea.

----

"Thanks for taking care of me last night and today, I owe you guys a lot." Kaho smiled at the both of them and bowed to show her gratitude. Kaji patted her shoulder but Kaho winced a bit.

_*Kahoko was surprised to feel an arm wrapped around her when she woke up from her sleep and what was worse; it was Kaji who hugged her._

_"Kyaaaaaa!" she squealed and fell off the bed, of course this also woke up Kaji who sat up to see Kaho on the floor. "H-hino? You okay?"_

_"Of course not! What were y-you doing beside me?!"_

_"Oh, that."_

_"What do you mean that?!"_

_"You were cold, I wanted to give you some warmth."_

_"WHAAAAT ?!"*_

"Uhm, goodbye Kaji-kun, thanks for everything." Kaho rubbed the nape of her neck and lowered her head to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Uhm, Hino, about last night-"

"It was nothing, no big deal, B-bye Etou!" she waved and headed the home, relieved that she wouldn't feel another arm wrapped around her to give her body warmth, I mean, come on, what was up with that?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after Len had arrived in Japan, he went to rest for around just 5 hours of sleep and to wake up to face yet another day of solitude.

He slowly slid out of his bed to look for his slippers, fix his bed and take a warm bath. He carefully washed every single part of his stiff skin, massaged shampoo unto his hair and just floated on the water to relax and find himself lost in his memories.

_"Tsukimori-kun, uhm, I'm just wondering if you could help me in this part. I never seem to get it on my own." Hino said, pointing to the part of the song that she didn't quite get well._

_ "You'll have to get these kinds of notes on your own soon."_

_"Soon? What do you mean by 'soon' Tsukimori-kun?"_

_ He blinked and rolled his eyes, "We'll be graduating soon and I won't be here to help you all the time..." he paused, "I'll be going to Venice soon too."_

_"Ah! Right, Venice. I should've known." she smiled widely at him, "Well then I'll have to learn as much as I can from you now that we only have limited time left together." _

_ And as the words sunk into his mind, his face burned hot all of a sudden. "Limited time, together?"_

"...together." he murmured to himself, his eyes closed as he imagined the bague memory in his mind. _'Ring ! Ring !_' Only to be interrupted by his ringtone, he wipedh is hands dry and picked up his cellphone; turned it into speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, _you_. Get out of that bath and eat some lunch, you'll get wrinkled skin all over."

"I'll be right there." he muttered darkly and shut his cellphone off, got his towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He faced the mirror and stared intently unto his own gold eyes, he got another towel to wipe his hair on.

----

"You ready to practice for your incoming concert soon?" Taka-san said through his mouth full of food, Len glared at him.

"Shut your mouth and eat, didn't your parents ever teach you of manners?"

"It doesn't seem that yours taught you either..." Taka-san muttered low enough that Len didn't hear him.

A maid walked towards them, bowed down before handing him the phone, "A call for Master Tsukimori."

Len nodded at her and got the phone, "Yes?" he said with a sigh, massaging his temples at the same time. A soft voice replied on the other end;

"Well you seem stressed, could I be of any help Len?" Mijako-san said with a soft laugh, obviously amused.

"What do you want, Mijako, and what makes you think you can call me Len?"

"Well we have dated before haven't we? Aren't I obliged to call you your first name?"

"No." was his straight forward answer.

"Then all you could do was tell me properly, Tsukimori."

He sighed, "Look, I'm about to leave soon, I don't have time for small talk."

"Just checking if you have arrived as planned and it seems you have. Good luck again." she paused and as Len was about to end the call, she spoke again, "You lied to me, you're going on another concert. When will you rest?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Hell it is, Tsukimori."

Tsukimori dropped the call and clicked the telephone off without a goodbye. "Man, you're cold." Taka said stiffly, "You'll never get a girl."

"I don't have time for that nonsense, let's go."

----

"Taka-san!" said another tall male dressed in black casual clothing, he was introduced as their guide for Len's incoming concert, his name was James.

Taka greeted James with a friendly hug and a smile as they both entered the extravagant stage that was being prepared for the special event. "And this outstanding man should be Tsukimori-san, what an honor to meet you." he raised a hand towards him for a hand shake;

Len took his hand and shook it with a nod, "Nice to meet you too." he said in a not-so-friendly tone. James glanced shortly at Taka who shurgged it off. James cleared his throat, "Er, this way."

They walked into the backstage of the theater into a long hallway with similar looking doors, it looked like dressing rooms. They stopped at the second to the last door on the left and it read 'Tsukimori Len.'

"This'll be yours, you'll have peace and quiet and you'll not hear a single interruption in here. It's one of our VIP rooms, hope you like it." James smiled at Len who didn't face him, "Oh and your clothes have been prepared for you and are in the closet, so is your violin on the table. If you need any help, there is a button next to the light switch, click it and I'll be at your service at once."

James also showed him the other rooms, "These rooms are for your special guests in your concert, I do understand that someone will be replacing Mijako-san...?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see, I do hope she'll be well prepare for this event, is she well informed?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then how-"

"That will be taken care of by _me_, James-san and is none of your concern."

James stiffened but composed himself, "Alright then, I'll be on my way." he nodded at Taka-san, "Goodbye and good luck." he smiled at them before leaving.

"Taka-san, leave me alone first, I've got things to attend to." Len said coldly as always and since Taka was already used to his attitude, he just nodded and headed opposite him. Len got his cellphone and dialed his driver's number, "Head for Seiso."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tsuchiura!" Hihara called after his friend in the school cafeteria, they usually sit together in the teacher's table; "You should've seen Mori-san's face in our date! She was so ... Ah-kawaii~!" Hihara blushed while his head swayed sideways. Tsuchiura laughed at him.

"Man you look so dumb right now, how'd it go by the way?"

"Isn't it obvious? It went _perfect_!"

"Hey Guys." Kaji walked towards them, food tray in hand, as he smiled at his two co-workers. "What's up?"

"Hihara got dumped on a date." Tsuchiura said, obviously teasing. Hihara scoffed, "Heck no, I just had my once-in-a-lifetime date with Mori-san."

"Ah, I see." Kaji san chewed and swallowed his sandwich, preparing to tell them that he had found Hino.

Hihara glanced at Kaji and raised an eyebrow, "Something the matter Kaji-san? You seem ...quiet today."

"Hino." was all he said and that was all it took to make both Tsuchiura and Hihara catch their attention.

"...what about her?"

"She got sick and I treated her in my place, well Etou's place."

Tsuchiura suddenly stood up, his soda tumbled and spilled all the remaining contents of his drink, he huffed. "And you didn't contact us?"

Kaji stood up with him, towering over the not so taller green-haired male, "I didn't want to startle her with you guys coming all of a sudden."

Tsuchiura clenched his teeth, now gaining attention from the students around them, and his hands balled up into fists. "Well then? What'd she say?"

"She told me ...that she went away because she didn't want to be with us anymore." he lowered his head and Hihara stared at him sadly, "Kaho-chan ..." Hihara murmured.

Tsuchiura clenched his fists tighter that it almost hurt his knuckles, "I don't want to hear it from you, I'd rather hear it from her." he said and went away. Hihara followed him, leaving Kaji alone.

"I'd rather you don't. She'll be lonely." Kaji muttered to himself, already know why she agreed to leave.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino arrived in her apartment, turned on her laptop and checked her mail for any applying jobs or hopefully anyone who could help her get to perform in a concert or just amatuer performance.

"You have **(1) new message**," she clicked the link and another email page flashed unto her screen, the sender was unknown. It's email address was 

_** "Greetings !**_

_** You are invited to audition in an exclusive concert incoming two weeks from now, in replacement of Mijako-san in an upcoming concert.**_

_**We hope to find the right person who can perform on behalf of Mijako-san, specifically someone who specializes in Violin. **_

_** Thank you very much,**_

_** Taka-san, Assistant.**_

_** P.S. if ever you are interested, the auditions are located in the AMP theatre tomorrow afternoon, 3 p.m. My contact number is ...**_

_**Other details will be mentioned in the orientation which will also be held before the auditons, hope to see you there."**_

Hino fell back on her seat, not only has she gotten the opportunity to play in a concert but in replacement of Mijako Kim, one of the most extraordinary violinists in the world. She should be in Venice too ...

_Venice_.

Hino shook her head, '_Focus idiot!_' she said to herself, getting carried away from her past. She scribbled the details and the time/date on her planner.

She just couldn't wait to finally be discovered, this was her dream now.

Good luck, Hino Kahoko.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm wishing Hino good luck in my own story. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_HA_.

Alrighty, well then you obviously have an idea what's going to happen. Kind of. Well, there is a bit of a twist, hopefully that will develop in the plot.

Reviews please ! I tired to make this as long as I could but ... failure :(

Till next chapter !


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello guys~! So happy to finally make another update, hope you guys like it and enjoyed it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAAAAAAA !"

Hino ran as fast as she could even on her heels towards the venue she had been looking forward to the whole morning, but since she forgot to do some paperwork for school, she cramped for almost 3 hours.

She was done at around 30 minutes before the exact time she was supposed to be there. **2:30 P.M.**

She could already imagine the disappointed faces on the guy who was the assistant of Mijako-san, '_You're late, is this how you show your attitude towards music?'_ with a big frown on his face.

Just then a twitch in her heart reminded her of someone who said the exact same thing to her around 5 years ago.

But Hino ignored the twitching pain in her chest and forced her legs to move faster, her lungs gasping for air but she didn't respond to her bodies needs. Already her arms were tired with the shoulder bag and violin case that she brought with her. _'I really need a car soon.'_

But thankfully, she made it just in time for the orientation.

She sank to her knees, gripped the door knob for support, "Oh thank goodness, I'm... here."

"Madam? Name please?" said a girl in uniform, a notebook and pen in hand, bending down towards Hino with a curious face.

"K-kahoko Hino," she panted. "please, I'm here to audition for the... role of Mijako-san, replacement.. I mean."

"Here some water." The brunette handed her a glass of water and Hino nodded gratefully at her and gulped everything down, she regained her energy right away. "Don't worry, all newcomers act that way."

Hino smiled apolegetically at her, she glanced at the person who had helped her. She was a girl who had a short hairstyle but it made her look even adorable and cute, with the beige uniform she was wearing she was incharge of attendance as it said on her I.D.

"Name's Akira, Akira Ong. I'm in charge of attendance for today," she handed Hino a name tag, "Here's your name tag, your name's written on it so that people could know who you are, specifically Taka-san, he'll be the one to help you with the orientation."

"Who'll be picking-" Hino muttered but was interrupted as Akira-san pushed her and gave her a plastic chair to sit on, she winked and whispered, "Everything will be explained in a couple of minutes. Good luck! I've got my eye on you Hino-san." she gave her a thumbs-up.

Hino smiled back at her and turned to see other participants, both men and women who were her age, applying for the job. She clutched her clenched fist on her heart to calm her down, _'Deep breaths, Kaho. Deep breaths.'_

She felt confident too, she practiced all night and all morning (except when she forgot about her homework and crammed,) and even knew what to perform. Or at least, what to expect in this audition. She knew they'd be expecting great things from us as a benefit for this concert, and yet she had no idea who she would be playing with.

A silver haired man entered the room wearing simple clothes and did not look that tense or strict, Hino felt a sudden wave of relief wash through her, '_At least it won't be this hard.'_

The man smiled and cleared his throat, claiming everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone and thank you very much for coming, as you can see, this concert is very important to all of us since you are given this once-in-a-lifetime chance to play with a world renowned violinist-"

"No need for such introductions, Taka-san." said another blue-haired male who entered the room and interrupted Taka-san's welcoming speech, he also had a familiar frown that always seemed to be stuck on his face. Almost half of the participants present gasped as they saw the extraordinary violinist in front of them.

Tsukimori Len.

_'Oh, no.' _Hino groaned internally and was glad that she claimed one of the seats in the back row, she held up her shoulder bag as if to hide from him.

"Let's get things straight and not waste time, if you do not know who I am I'm Tsukimori Len, a fellow violinist but not someone to be underestimated with. I've come here to Japan in order to promote my tours that I have been performing for the last 3 years and now am given the chance to perform here in my home country. Unfortunately, my other partner, the woman who I usually perform with on my tours has decided to quit and gone solo, so I am here to claim another one."

Hino felt a chill go down her spine as she felt his coldness once again in 5 years, she did not see this coming. Or maybe she did.

"Luck isn't needed in this audition but raw talent and concentration on what you're about to do, I will not accept such attitudes and if I do see that you're not worthy to perform with me, you might as well just watch from the audience. I have warned you, there are no excuses, if you do fail to come by your duties, you do not only fail to do your job but you also claim yourself as a disgrace to the music industry."

And with that, Tsukimori stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hino winced, _'He never changed.'_

Taka was able to get their attention again, "Uh, sorry 'bout that. But we do mean business here and you heard what the man said," he rolled his eyes at the door where Tsukimori had entered in, "Just do your best. Fail and you'll meet the consequences."

"Let the auditions begin!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over an hour has passed and another sigh came from Len's lips. He sat down on his chair, watching the participants play the same kind of tunes, the same kind of low technique but not that one has surpassed his expectations.

"Next."

"This was your idea." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't blame me and besides, we're getting there." Taka smiled at him then turned away to frown at himself.

Len lowered his head, he just couldn't believe at himself that he had actually seen a woman with red hair and those eyes he usually saw in his dreams. The ones that haunted him.

"Next." he muttered and the participant almost looked as if she was going to cry as she stalked off the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hihara sulked down on the couch that he was sitting on, "Gosh, I can't believe you actually let her slip through your fingertips."

"And what exactly do you mean by _that_?" Kaji frowned at him, also sulking on the chair.

Tsuchiura fell silent on subjects like this, he didn't want to get involved.

"Hey, what do you know, Len's here."

"WHAAAT ?!" the three shocked men said all together, Mizue jumped and glared at all of them.

"It says that he's come to look for a partner for his upcoming concert two weeks from now, the auditions are held today, right now." Mizue said in thought, tilting her head to the side. "Hmm, that's weird, it says that Mijako-san quit and has decided to go solo."

"Well, good for her, she's better off without him."

"Yeah, I heard they actually dated for two years."

"Len Tsukimori? Dating? You've got to be kidding!"

"Eh, no. It's completely true." Amo-san said, she came down the small staircase of Mizue's home and also came to have a small reunion with everyone. "It just so happened that Mijako was encouraged by Tsukimori's father for them to play together on one of his tours and it turned our perfectly, they played their duet in such a way that stood out. And then, Tsukimori's father once suggested for her to be Tsukimori's bride." she sighed, "But nonetheless, he refused and decided to let him date her and unexpectedly, they became a couple for two straight years but he also had to end it."

"Wow." Mizue said with wide eyes.

Tsuchiura scoffed, "Well, Tsukimori _is_ Tsukimori. Never going to find a girl."

"Maybe he did, but never actually admitted." Amo-san added, her eyes absently staring on the ground. "In highschool, I would often see him tutoring Hino and of course you guys have heard about that too. He ... often smiled at her without Hino even noticing."

Everyone was suddenly silent.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to Tsukimori, I'd want to see who'll play beside him." Mizue put on her coat and tugged Tsuchiura's arm, who refused but had no choice but to join in, "You never know, maybe she'll be there."

A sudden hint of mischief showed on both Mizue and Amo's eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_It's already almost my turn ?!' _Hino screamed inside her head, she was only two persons away from auditioning and having to see him face-to-face. _'Maybe it's not too late, maybe I could exit through the back door.'_

But the back door was closed and several other people were guarding it. Already, the next person went inside, one more to go.

_'HAAAAAAAAA.'_ Her face was suddenly turning hot from frustration. _'Why God ? Whhy ?!'_ she cursed mentally in her head.

She could already see the worried faces of the people who glanced at her and her flushed face. _'Stop staring people, I'm suffering enough already.'_

The man who was the only one seperating her from that door to doom already entered, leaving her to suffer even more. When he stood up, she wanted to grab him and just let him stay there in his seat for another set of hours until she can calm down.

But of course as we all know it, she can't exactly do that.

_'NOOOOOO !'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can_not_ believe I let you guys drag me into this," Tsuchiura hissed, "I _don't_ even _want_ to see that man anymore !"

"Aw, shucks Tsuciura, as if I don't know that." Mizue hissed back.

"Actually, I kind of don't want to either." complained Hihara with a small pout.

"Minami's coming." Mizue said with a smirk on her lips, Tsuchiura thought, _'So clever. Who is this woman?'_

Kaji just walked behind them, staring up at the bright sky but it was still a bit cold. _'Will she really be there?'_

"Ah, here it is! AMP theatre, now let's go in to see-" she was interrupted by a sudden tug on her sleeve, Tsuchiura.

"You are _not_ going in there." He said with his eyes completely black with anger. Mizue shook her arm off his grasp;

"Well_ I_ am not you. If you don't want then go home, you won't even explain the entire situation. Why would I be involved ?" she said and took another step closer to the front entrance, again she was pulled back.

"I-I'll... explain if you go back."

"I know you won't."

"What?! You don't trust me-"

"I'll ask Hino instead."

"You-"

"Go home, Tsuchiura." was all she said and left him alone, Kaji, Hihara and Amo-san following Mizue. "_I'm sorry._" Hihara whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Len still sat down on his chair with his head leaning on his arms, stressed. The next participant entered the room; he sensed something different.

"Well, Miss, uhm what'll you be showing us today?"

"Gavotte." said the participant in her small lady-like voice, Len's chest almost jumped.

Taka cleared his throat, low enough for only Len to hear. "_You listening?"_ he whispered and Len just waved his hand for the signal...

The woman, who Len decided not to see, played the clear and bright song piece which was called 'Gavotte.' It was always known for it's high and playful melodies that seemed to cheer up almost any person, young or old, boy or girl.

But Len heared a unique sound to it, even though this woman clearly lacked more, she had that same unique sound, unmistakable quality that he always wanted to hear.

But he could be imagining it.

Suddenly the song ended up screeching, and this angered Len. His head snapped up and he stood angrily up from his seat, yelling.

"_Again_ Hino!"

But what he saw in front of him was not Hino, but a skinny, fragile like looking woman with orange hair. She did not look like Hino at all.

"E-excuse me? I'm not H-hino." she stuttered innocently.

"_Len!_" hissed Taka, not very frsutrated at his own student.

"I... I'm sorry."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino who was the next one to audition, waited for her call. Still suffering; _'Don't call me, don't call me. Cancel, cancel, cancel.'_ she chanted in her head with her fingers crossed on both hands.

Then she heard a loud yell inside but wasn't clear, sounded like Len. _'Is he _that _cold and tense now?'_

A few minutes tickled by and Taka-san suddenly opened the door, making Hino jump from her seat. "Uh, I'm sorry guys. This... uh, audtion is temporarily canceled. We'll email you again on when it's going to be continued, Am I clear? k." he didn't even wait for the other people's answer and slammed the door, looked like he was in a rush.

"Weird." muttered Hino and picked up her shoulder bag and violin case to leave while she can't be seen. Then she took one last glance at door ,which was the only thing that kept Len from finding her, the door bounced back and showed a little peek of a frustrated looking Tsukimori.

And that was the last thing she wanted to see from his beautiful face, a sad and even more deeper frown than the usual calm and composed expression he always had. She always knew that he was definitely caring and thoughtful deep inside of him, but each time she tried to cheer him up or even try to tell her true feelings, she just seemed to make him more and more angry.

She was sure that that frown on his face would haunt her forever.

Not unless she sees his smile ever again, if that is even possible in her case.

_**Meanwhile;**_

Len ,who was on the other side of the door, was surprised by unexpected guests.

And unwelcome ones on that point.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he said every word with the same tone of anger and stress.

"Not a single, _'Hi, I'm so happy to finally see you guys.'_ ?" said Hihara, snickering (obviously amused by seeing the ice prince again.)

"No."

"_fine_."

"Oi, Tsukimori ! I've just got to have the latest news about you, so, what exactly happened to Mijako-san when you-"

"No."

"Tsukimori-"

"Out."

They all sighed and turned around to leave but Taka joined them. "Hey-hey! Aren't you Len's friends from his highschool days?"

"Y-yes! Yes, we are!" Amo-san said, now ready with a pen and paper, and smiled brightly.

"Well, why don't you join _us,_" he stopped short to glare back at Len who also glared at him, "for tea?"

"Okay." all three of them said.

"_Ugh_." groaned Len.

**Outside of AMP theatre;**

"What the _hell_ is taking them so long?" Tsuchiura said as he glanced on his watch; over half an hour passed now.

"...just going to call-oh! Here he iiis!" Mizue said with a smile, along with the others and a mysterious silver-haired man with a smile on his face. "Tsuchiura! Join us for some tea!"

Mizue seemed to hear someone protest against her offer and glared back at whoever it was. Tsuchiura took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"What were you guys thinking ?! Half an hour has passed and-" his eyes suddenly passed by those fierce golden eyes again, the ones he always hated seeing.

"Tsuchiura." said Len in a harsh tone, not at all welcoming.

"Tsukimori." replied Tsuchiura in the same tone.

"Tea?" Taka-san said.

"No." both of them said.

"Too late, come, let's have a little talk now. I'd love to hear about Len's old friends and his moments in Seiso."

"Sure, of course with a benefit of course." Amou-san said with a sly smile on her face, Taka nodded.

"Anything, an interview it is."

_"Yes!"_

----

Hino rushed out of the front entrance and almost yelped as she saw Len right in front of her, his back facing her. But there was a group of people with him, two women, one with a curly hairstyle, with a pen and paper in hand and one with a slightly short hairstyle. Four men, Taka-san, Tsukimori, Kaji, Hihara and Tsuchiura...

_'Huh?!'_

One of them glanced at her but thankfully her face was partially covered with her hair, she got her chance and escaped un_harmed_.

Quite regretful too.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Okay, AMP theatre is a completely made up setting so don't go looking for that on Google, k?

Finally done with one update, so the part of them reunited (not so happily) but one was left out. What will happen next ?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Okay, I'm so deeply sorry for the late update, unfortunately the 7th grade is the only thing stopping me from writing on weekdays and well those are the usual rules here in my home.

**No Computer on weekdays.**

But I was able to sneak in tonight, hehehehe.

And that's not the only reason why I took so long...

I had fever and bad cough, but no worries I'm feeling fine and I miss doing this so hopefully I could make it all up to you guys.

Here's an update~at last.

*If you didn't notice but this story goes a lot on different POVs of almost all the characters.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maria, stay."

"Oh, Mike~"

The t.v. dronned on with it's usual early drama show which showed early in the morning. Hino had nothing else to watch but this (not that she was actually watching it.)

"Maria..."

"Mike..."

The passionate couple kissed on screen. Hino almost choked on her spoon. She immediately pressed the button on the small, almost worn out remote of her small screen t.v. to finally be free from all the most cheesiest lines on television history.

Hino was getting ready for school, it was only one more month till graduation and a ton more years of freedom to do anything. And probably even be able to fufill her dreams as a violinist.

But she just couldn't believe how far Tsukimori's gone. She's been hearing about him everywhere but not one report about his arrival here in Japan.

Hino switched the knob of the sink off and placed the bowl in it's proper place. She washed her hands and took as much time (since she always woke up early,) to dress up and fix herself. She just blow dried her hair, something she doesn't usually do, and struggled to dry each part of her hair. She combed her brush through it, pulling a few strands on the way, until it felt soft and smooth.

She was finally done and headed to the university.

---

Mizue fixed her uniform skirt and gracefully combed her now longer dark red hair. Her light green eyes looked a slightly bit sleepy and she yawned. Someone else on her bed sat up too to stretch his arms, "You're going to work already?"

"Mhm, I have to. All the students wake up this early and I wouldn't want to disappoint manager."

Tsuchiura, who was currently shirtless, jumped out of Mizue's bed to wrap his arms around her and to plant and soft but loving kiss on her lips. "You really sure? You know you maybe wrong, Mizue." he said between kisses.

"I really do hope I am," she kissed him back, but then startled that he actually said her first name,"Tsuchiura?"

"You should really call me Ryotaro from now on," he lowered his head to hide his face, "I guess I'm comfortable with it now than before."

Mizue raised his face and ran a finger through his eyebrows, which were pulled together in frustration, and gave him a small smile. "I'd love that."

After their lovely goodbyes, Mizue headed to work at the same time Ryotaro headed for his class.

---

Hihara slept soundly on his bed, his mouth slightly open and his hair an absolute mess. The blankets were ruffled together and the pillows scattered everywhere, one already on the floor.

He heard the doorbell ring from his bedroom and rolled over on the other side of the bed to ignore the annoying ringtone that woke him up. Three more doorbells and it had angered Hihara and he finally opened the door.

"What do you-"

"Why, Kazuki, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" a low but smooth voice said, Hihara rubbed his eyes to see a young man with a slightly long lavender hairstyle wearing a simple white polo, pants and shoes.

Yunoki Azuma.

Hihara was already completely awake with his mouth even more wide open than in his sleep.

---

**4:80 P.M.**

Hino's guitar class was done and she had to exchange textbooks for her academic subjects now, only on the way did she bump into somebody.

"Oof!" a gust of air escaped from her lips, showing how hard the impact was.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, forgive me-"

"It's okay, I'm," Hino coughed, "fine."

And when a pair of arms helped her up, did Hino finally notice those familiar light green eyes she'd seen from so many years ago.

Something she'd always been trying to avoid seeing. Familiar things from the past.

"Mizue-chan?"

"Hino." Mizue said her name in a matter-of-factly kind of manner.

As Hino recovered her books and while Mizue stood up to help her. Hino tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, slightly startled.

"So you study here?" asked Mizue.

"Uh-huh." Hino simply said.

"It's been so long..."

"..."

"You don't check in with us anymore."

"Yeah, I... don't."

"Why?"

"Cause it-" she sighed, "it didn't really occur to me that you guys were all here again. I just don't have time."

"Time."

"Why're you here?"

Mizue's eyes went wild, "Don't you want to see me? Or the others?"

"I told you, I didn't have time."

"That's not the correct answer, Hino."

"Then what _is_ ?!"

The bell rang. "I need to go, Sakimoto-san. Bye."

Mizue caught her wrist before she could turn. "Tonight, my house. I'll bring you there."

"What for?"

"A visit, Hino, as your friend."

"I-"

"Promise?"

Hino sighed, defeated. "fine."

---

"Hey Hino, you free today?" Rima asked as she tied her hair into a bun and gathered her books.

Hino mashed her lips into a tight line, "Uhm, I've got plans today, got to visit someone." she replied, not looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I uh, saw you talking to someone. Is she someone you know?"

"Yes, I've known her for quite sometime."

"Ah, I see. Well, see you tomorrow then."

---

Mizue heard her doorbell ring and jumped up from her seat excited. _'Here she is!'_

She answered the door, "Hi Hino !" and gave her a big hug. Hino was surprised by the sudden welcoming gesture but hugged her back anyway.

"Sakimoto-san." she replied.

"Please Hino, call me Mizue-chan, we are after all close friends."

"I guess so." she smiled back and shrugged.

"Come inside, we've got so much to talk about."

As Hino sat down on the sofa and Mizue had prepared them some tea, Hino absentmindedly played her fingers on the cup.

"So Hino, when did you return here?"

"About a long time now, my mom was already retired and my older sister has a family of her own, my big brother's also married so I decided to be by myself now."

"And the violin?"

Hino's lips showed a shy smile, "I still play of course, how could I not?"

"Why not indeed. But I just wanted to ask, you know, just curious."

"Fire away."

"Didn't you ever you know, have a choice to stay when your mother asked you to move away with her?"

"I did but I decided to go with her."

"But why?"

"She's my mom, how could I just leave her to herself?"

Mizue sighed and just continued to stare at Hino, sensing if she was lying but found out that she wasn't. "Is there another reason?"

Hino looked back at Mizue, her eyes watering and looked down on the floor again. "Yes."

Mizue placed a hand on Hino's back patting gently. "You can tell me, I'm your friend."

Hino started to sob as tears dropped to her cheeks, "I'm sorry for actting like this."

"Sssh, It's okay Hino, I'm here."

Hino rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, it was merely because I couldn't take the pressure of being in the s-same stage as everyone else..."

"Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori, Kaji, Hihara, Fuyumi, Shimizu and Yunoki-They're all very talented people, remarkable people. But me, I don't even know how I'm to be compared to all of them." Hino added, her right hand clutched to a fist. "So I decided to start anew in a different place, somewhere far away."

"That's stupid." said another voice which was definitely not Mizue's.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

Surprisingly, Mizue didn't seem to look surprised that Tsuchiura interrupted their discussion (as if she'd known he'd been there all along.)

Tsuchiura took another step towards them, his eyes soft and a smile on his face, "I know I should be angry and frustrated to see you after all these years, Hino. Not to mention that you didn't mention coming back here to me or anybody else in particular..."

Hino's lips her parted but nothing came out.

"But you're my best friend, and I missed you too."

That's when the rest of Hino's friends appeared from the staircase and cheered, "WELCOME BACK, KAHO-CHAN~!"

Everyone was there; Hihara, Minami, Amou, Mio, Nao, Fuyumi, Shimizu, Kaji and even Etou. All of them happy to see their lost friend come back once again.

Hino almost fell down on her knees and felt their unending love of friendship, they all rushed to give her a big hug.

"You guys..." Hino couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying too hard.

"Aw Kaho-chan, you silly girl, did you really think of us that way? Or yourself for that matter? You were one of the top competitors during the concours." said hihara, his hand patting Hino's hair.

"Just a shame you quit though." muttered Etou.

"ETOU !" all of them scolded him but laughed in the end.

Though they weren't the only guests present, another man stood behind the touchy scene leaning quietly on the wall but a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Hino."


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:**

I keep coughing.

And I don't know why.

My throat hurts like hell.

Anyways, enough about me, here's another update.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gentleman walked forward towards the red-haired woman they've all been celebrating about.

"Hino."

Hino looked up to see Yunoki staring down and smiling at her, he was so tall that he was merely towering over her.

"Y-yunoki-sempai, how have you been?"

"I'm fine but this isn't my day today, Hino. I must say that I am very happy to finally see you again. It has been too long."

Hino nodded, "It has been indeed."

"Time for some caake~!" Hihara called and Hino's eyes went wild when she spotted Hihara's arm around Minami's waist.

"H-h-hihara-sempai, y-y-you're together with Mori-san?"

Minami giggled and placed a hand on Hihara's chest, her body even more close to his now, Hino stared back at Yunoki and he didn't seem surprised either. Yunoki winked at Hino, "I've known for awhile now that Hihara has started to like Mori-san ever since you rejected him."

Both Hino and Hihara flushed tomato red, "Uh, Y-y-y-y-yunoki ! It wasn't like that! I completely understand why she-"

"Sorry Hihara..." Hino said sadly, this made Hihara panic even more.

"Yunoki ! Why did you have to mention that ?!"

"Chill, my friend. It was merely a joke, just teasing by the way Hino."

"Haha." said Hino and Hihara, their laugh obviously sarcastic.

---

As the night continued to pass, Hino was still being greeted by old friends, especially her two closest friends from the very beginning of her stay in Seiso Academy, Mio and Nao-san.

"Kaho-chan~" they greeted her and gave her a big hug, Hino gladly hugged them back with tears on her eyes.

"Oh, I love you guys, I'm so sorry for hurting you I never meant to."

"You were just mislead, Hino and everybody makes mistakes. We understand completely and we're sorry too that we weren't able to be there with you to help you after all you're gone through." Mio said.

"Yeah Hino, we'll always love you."

"Mio, Nao." Hino continued to sob, her face was really red now.

"Oh, stop crying Hino, your pretty face will look swollen." said Minami.

So Hino pulled herself together. "There's the Hino we know."

"Smile guys !" Amo clicked her camera in front of them as they smiled in return.

Everything was all smiles and laughter today. Hopefully this would all last longer.

* * * *

_Knock !_

A slight sound disturbed Len's practice inside his room, he grunted and turned to answer the door. _'I'll need a sound proof room soon.'_

"What do you want-" he cut off mid-sentence as he laid his eyes over the woman he'd been avoiding ever since he'd left Venice.

"Len-I mean, Tsukimori. I've just come to say that you do not need to start such meaningless auditions in my replacement." Mijako-san said in her usual feminine voice as she entered his room, her eyes scanning the area. This was her first time coming to the Tsukimori Mansion.

"It wasn't my idea." he said flatly.

"Taka-san's decision? Hahaha! I should've known." she turned to face Len and walked towards him, "But I guess I'm back so there's no need for a replacement, is there?"

Len took a step back since she was a bit too close from him, "I thought you understood that I want a _new_ partner."

"This is all business, nothing personal right?"

"Yes so there's no problem with my decision, correct?"

Mijako hurumph-ed in frustration, "Fine. Have it your way." and she walked to open the door and walk away.

"Go home while you can, Mijako, you just wasted your time." Len murmured one last time to her.

Mijako clenched her left hand to a fist as the tears started to form. "Didn't you feel anything for me those two years we had back then ?" she threw back at him, Len merely shrugged.

"None, nothing at all." was his straight forward answer.

"... I see, I have wasted my time."

And she slammed the door behind her.

Len didn't flinch from it either but got into position to practice again. These kinds of things didn't affect him.

Except maybe one.

_'Maybe I should reopen the auditions again...'_ he thought as he played the violin slowly. _'But it'll take me longer to find her! It could take me days and I don't have much time !'_ he fought with himself.

Frustrated, he stopped playing and decided to take a nap. He massaged his temples, slowly drifting into unconsciousness...

----

"So Hino, did you happen to know about Len's arrival here? He had even opened auditions to play as his partner in his upcoming concert, would you believe that?!" Mizue exclaimed happily, her voice getting all high and excited.

Hino gulped her tea down, "Uhn, I did audition."

Mizue's eyes widened, "Weird, I didn't see you there. You see, we went to the AMP theatre and saw Len and had tea and blah blah blah..."

"Well, actually, _I_ saw _you_ guys."

"Oh. It's okay, I understand."

"You were the red head that was hiding from us right?" Kaji jumped in their conversation, Hino blushed and nodded. "I knew it. You don't look so good with the sophisticated style kind of clothes though." he winked at her.

Mizue hit Kaji with a pillow on his head, "Hey ! No butting in, Kaji, this is girl talk."

"Geez, okay okay, you girls haven't changed at all." he rolled his eyes.

"And so have you, now shoo!"

"Yes, maam!"

"Don't act that way around my girl, you idiot." said Tsuchiura who glared deeply at Kaji but laughed at him in the end.

_'Just like highschool.'_ thought Hino, _'I guess, I am an **idiot**, I should've known that they were **real friends**.'_

"What're we waiting for ! More drinks please !" she shouted and this even cheered the rest more.

"Yeah !" said Hihara.

---

"So Mizue, you're back with Tsuchiura-kun huh?" Hino said after a couple of drinks as she decided to start a conversation with Mizue again.

Mizue giggled, a bit blurred herself from all the drinks she had. "Yup, we have. And I guess we love each other more now. Hihihihi." she giggled once more and hiccuped this time.

Hino, who was a bit more aware than Mizue, flushed red. "I see."

"I saw Tsukimori though, in the AMP theatre. He looks far more good looking than he had been before. So... mysterious he is."

"Ehehehe, is he?"

"Absolutely so. Wait, how was the audition? Did you finally meet him again?"

"Not exactly, it got cancelled." Hino swallowed her drink faster now, her throat burning.

"Oh that's too bad..." Mizue burped a bit and giggled, then she turned to Amou-san who was busy taking pictures, Mizue smirked.

And of course, Hino noticed that. "M-mizue, what's wrong?"

"AMOU-CHAN!"

Amou was already there beside the both of them as if she had been there all along, her camera in hand and a wide smile on her beautiful face, "Yes, ladies? Hino!"

"Hi Amou-san." they exchanged hugs.

"You haven't changed one bit!"

"Ehehehehe...."

"So, Amou, you've got the number of that teacher of Tsukimori's, right?"

"I sure do! What for?"

"To book a one-on-one audition for Hino and he."

Hino's eyes went wild, "WHAAAT?! M-mizue-chan! No need to!"

"Oh, foolish talk. I may be a bit dizzy now but I'm still on my two feet." she ignored Hino and turned back to Amou, "So call him would you? Tell him she's absolutely up for it."

"This is so against my will." Hino muttered.

"You'll be thanking us, Kaho-chan."

"Ehhh...."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Next Day;;**_

Tsukimori sat down on a leather chair as he and his sensei waited for one more person. Inside the hotel lobby where it was calm and quiet, Tsukimori wasn't exactly calm and collected right now.

"Just what exactly did you drag me in here for? Taka, my patience-"

"-Is fine, look, you barely respect me as your mentor and even call me disrespectfully. There's this woman who wants to audition for us and I've bagged her an audition for us, her friend gave me a demo of her performance and she seems exsquisite!"

"She better be or else I'm-"

"Sorry, I'm late Taka-san."

"Ah, Nice to meet you young lady. What is your name again?"

"Hino."

Tsukimori whipped his head around to catch a glimpse of what he had wasted his time on.

Funny he realized he hadn't.

He'd been waiting for her all along.

Hino bowed towards them and smiled an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry I'm late, if you would want, I shall perform right here instead."

"Right here?! Have you already peformed publicly?"

Hino smiled shyly again, "Not really, but I'm willing to."

"No, we need somewhere private. Follow me," Tsukimori stood up and began walking towards the escalator.

"Eh?! But here is-"

"_-Unacceptable._ you're already late so cooperate would you, Hino. Follow. Me."

"Yes sir."

"I am not your boss _yet_ so you should not adress me as 'sir' or 'mister'," Tsukimori seemed to hesitate, "Tsukimori is fine."

"Hai."

----

They ended up in a large room, seemed like the kind of room that was usually held for parties or big meetings but was reserved for them right now.

"You may begin."

Hino nodded obediently and positioned herself.

Tsukimori could differentiate Hino from her posture now from before; he knew there was a big difference, an **improvement**.

All he could wait for now was her playing. He almost held his breathe;

The first note was played...so was the next...and the next...everything tangled into an amazing knot of melodies and notes that came together brilliantly. It was very skillful but you could hear how the notes seemed to have it's own twist and special sound to it. Something you don't hear in everyone.

Tsukimori couldn't close his eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She changed, but in a good way. Better than he would've ever imagined Hino would've changed.

The wait was all worth it.

"Brilliant! Brilliant! Excellent! Truly magnificent! I guess we've found what we've been looking for." was all Taka could say in awe.

Hino couldn't believe her ears.

"So, Hino Kahoko, you up for it?"

"mhm." Hino couldn't quite speak out yet.

"Speechless too, I see? Hehe, it's fine. I'll be looking forward to seeing the both of you work together. Here's my card and Len's-"

"No need to give her mine."

"Why not?-"

"Just don't. Those numbers aren't even mine anymore anyway."

"Well why didn't you say so?! I could've-"

"Taka, _please._ I'll give her mine myself."

"Well then," Taka frowned. "See you two days from now, Hino. We are in your debt!"

"Hardly." she blushed.

"Farewell, Hino-san, See you later Len." He made no reply as Taka shut the door behind him.

_'What an enthusiastic sensei, and Len's maestro too.'_ Hino thought.

"T-thank you for accepting me." Hino said after a long silence as she gathered her things back. She didn't face Tsukimori but he tapped her shoulder. Hino had no choice but to turn around.

He gave her a ripped piece of paper with his number written all over it, his handwritting was neat too. "Congratulations, Hino." he said with his voice seeming low and husky. He didn't face Hino either and left her without another word.

Hino smiled, it'd been awhile since he congratulated her.

"Ah,wait-"

"Yes?" still, Tsukimori did not turn.

"Did you just come back now? Tsukimori-kun?"

Len's heart skipped a beat, Hino mentioning the same old 'Tsukimori-kun,' gave him goosebumps. "Yes." and he opened the door and got out as soon as he can.

"Bye." Hino muttered sadly.

.

And that's how girl saw the boy of her past once again.

As if like any other day.

No difference.

No special greeting.

Just a few exchanged words.

...

Some meeting.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey Guys, another update. Hopefully this'll get the story going now. Yihee :"

By the way, I've noticed that the flu has been spreading a lot now these days especially in my country and I just hope that all of you guys around the world would just stay safe and always be aware of your surroundings.

I'm just really getting anxious because of this flu; Anyways enough about this.

LET'S READ !

(But seriously, I do hope you guys are **okay**.)

P.S. THIS IS THE BEST CELLO AND PIANO I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. Watch;; .com/watch?v=0v3d6SFcDys

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... _was all Hino could hear during her afternoon class.

Not even the student who was currently reciting some kind of poem in front of the class. Not even the continous bored whispers behind her that weren't also paying attention in class. Not even the air that buzzed from the aircon. Not even the beat of her own heart.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

She just wanted to finally go to the AMP theatre to rehearse.

"Hino," her seatmate whispered beside her, apparantly Rima had cough and colds and was absent today so Camile took her place, "Can I copy your notes? I didn't get it."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! _The bell rang.

"Neither did I, Bye Camile! Sorry." Hino smiled and gathered her books and rushed to her locker as fast as she can.

As she opened her locker, fixed her uniform and her hair. The only thing she exchanged with her books...

Was her violin case.

----

Tsukimori arrived just 10 minutes before rehearsal. Talk about early.

His driver opened his door for him and gave him his violin case as he walked up the front entrance to the wide open theatre infront of him.

Taka-san followed right behind him as he too brought his own suitcase. He had been more excited than Len on this project because for only one reason.

He gets to talk to a _girl_. A very talented one at that.

And just minutes away from them, Hino ran as fast as she could. Her leather shoes getting all worn out from all her running.

Well of course none of them noticed her until they were all inside the lobby. Hino was panting to catch her breath and yet again akira Ong was there to help her.

"Nice seeing you again, Hino Kahoko, water?" The same woman with the cute short bob hairstyle helped Hino once again by simply giving her another cup of water. Hino nodded, gulped everything down and exhaled in relief.

"Thank you so much, Akira-san. You're always here when I need you."

"Yes, please, call me water girl." She smugged but smiled too, "I am so very glad that you got the job, congratulations."

"Thanks, although I wish Tsukimori-kun would think the same."

"Eh, give the ice prince a break."

"You... know him?-Like, you talked to him?"

"No, puhleez. It'd take me a miracle to start a conversation with that guy, not even my type." she scoffed but got back to the topic, "No, I haven't exactly met him, but I met his mom and she was the one who gave me the job and wowee; Hamai Misa is an incredible person."

"I bet she is."

"She truly is, her son's nothing like her."

"Don't say that, he's just as talented as her."

"Well, sure the talent is recognizable but what I meant was the attitude. Hamai Misa is so kind and thoughtful while her son is... well, the opposite."

"...I dunno."

"You're awfully defensive when it comes to Tsukimori Len..." Akira eyed Hino seriously this time but with a hint of mischief, "Do you happen to know him, like know him-know him?"

"Oh," Hino laughed nervously, "We er, both studied in Seiso Academy. 'Cept he was in the music department and I was in the regular."

"OH. MY. _**GOD**_." Akira's mouth hung open and her voice echoed in the huge lobby, "You were in the same highschool as Tsukimori Len ?! Why didn't you say so. But... if you were in the regular department and he in the music department; how exactly did you meet?"

"In the concours, I participated. Which was kind of a first for me."

"Same highschool and was both competitors in the Seiso concours, Could this get _**any better**_ ?!" Akira held both Hino's hands and jumped twice, "Tell me more! Tell me more!"

Hino just stared at her, "Seems you have a liking to Tsukimori-kun."

"He may be cold but he is one interesting guy."

"But, you just mentioned he wasn't your type."

"Nah, I'm just surprised on how you know so much about him. And plus, his violin playing is the only thing I like about him."

"Oh," Hino suddenly felt sad, "I see."

Akira cocked her head to the side, "I'm sorry, did I offend you? If I did then I'm deeply sorry."

"There's more to him than just music. He's... also a very caring guy."

"Deep...deep...deep...deep...deep...deep...deep-"

"Quit it." Hino muttered.

"Sorry."

"Hino Kahoko _!_" Taka-san called Hino quite a bit more happily than usual. His face brighter than usual too.

"I've got to go, see you around Akira-san." Hino smiled once more at her and followed Taka-san to the rehearsal room.

----

Tsukimori was already busy performing J.S Bach 's Chaconne from Partita 02. His face a bit crumpled in concentration, he almost looked mad playing it.

_Knock ! Knock !_

Tsukimori sighed, placed his violin on the table, and answered the door. "Come in."

Taka-san and Hino went inside. Hino was trembling a bit from being nervous.

"Okay, so I shall announce the duet that the two of you will be playing in the concert..." Taka-san got his cellphone and glanced at it as he clicked the buttons on the keypad. "Ah ! Here it is... Canon in D; Pachebel."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Hino blurted out all of a sudden, she was clearly surprised that this piece was chosen for she had already mastered this piece.

"What's wrong?" Tsukimori reacted to Hino's sudden protest. "Are you against it?"

"No, no, no." Hino shook her head, "It's just well, I'm surprised. It's okay, I agree with this piece. I can play this too."

Tsukimori just raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged her off anyway. "I heard that Hino will have her own solo too?"

"Yes, that is correct." Taka-san replied.

"...I do?"

"Yes, you would be performing Mozart's Sonata. You will also be accompanied by Tsukimori in piano."

_'That's right, Tsukimori-kun also plays the piano.'_ Hino thought and nodded, "I see. I shall be rehearsing that too."

"You may start now if you want, I brought the music sheets with me, but of course you'll be in a separate room from Len." Taka-san winked at her, "You might _'disturb_' him."

Hino smiled, "Okay, thank you then."

And the practice begins.

---

"Hmm, this is quite tricky." Hino said as she read the notes in the sheet. The song seemed jumpy and lively at some point, but at least Hino would have fun playing this.

* * * * *

After almost an hour has passed from Hino's practice and a sudden knock on the door startled her, "Come in !" she called.

Tsukimori came in.

Hino's eyes widened, "Tsukimori-kun, are you done practicing? Amazing ! In such a little amount of time, you-"

"No, I'm not yet done. But Taka advised me to practice with you on your solo, I'll be preparing the piano so just position yourself already."

_'To be honest, he really is getting on my nerves.'_ But she just shook it off and positioned herself.

Hino twisted herself and nodded at Tsukimori, who nodded back at her...

Hino played the first note on her violin... and continued to play...

Even as the piano played from Tsukimori's fingers, it was slow and playful. Something Hino wouldn't have expected from him; she always thought he would play pieces that were straight forward or advanced.

As Hino started to hear the piano more now, she noticed that it seemed to sound more calm and peaceful than her own violin playing. She could notice his fingers were moving gracefully on the piano.

...then she noticed him smiling.

She couldn't believe her eyes, then a sudden screech interrupted her gaze.

_'Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !'_ she cursed to herself in her head and turned back to her violin. Tsukimori whipped his head to Hino with a questioning look on his face.

_'What was that about?' _He thought to himself but began to focus again.

. . . . .

And it all ended beautifully.

. . . . .

Hino could feel her wrist starting to ache and throb, that meant it was enough for one day. And she glanced up on the clock; almost two hours have passed.

"Oh, It's getting late. I have to go now, thank you-"

She was about to greet him, when she realized that she was all alone now.

And this angered her very much.

"_**UGH !**_" She stomped her feet and punched the air, angered and frustrated. _'What the hell does he think he is ?! Some kind of God ?! AAAAAAAH!'_

"Fine ! If he wants it that way-_Ugh!_" She packed her violin and barged out the door. Taka-san passed by her, "Oh, going already, Hino?"

"Yes." she said flatly, but stopped since she was getting rude. "Goodbye Taka-san, see you tomorrow." she smiled a bit and continued to walk home.

Taka-san sighed, he obviously noticed her being uncomfortable. There's only one explanation for that: Tsukimori.

* * * * *

Once Hino arrived in her condo, she fell flat on her bed and punched the pillow several times. She pictured Tsukimori's cold face on the pillow and continued to murder it, the feathers already flying everywhere.

"You. Big. Mean. Pushy. Stupid. Annoying. _Jerk !_" she meant every single word, one word per punch. Then her chest suddenly started to tighten and she rested her head on the pillow...

"Why won't you even see me anymore... Are you really that angry at me?" she sobbed. "You. don't. give. a. damn. about. people."

"But I've seen you being caring before... I've seen your other side."

_* * * * *_

'_Hmm, Tsukimori-kun seems to be late again.' Hino thought as she glanced on her watch, Tsukimori promised to tutor her again today._

_'Ah-Sorry, I'm late.' Tsukimori, who wasn't wearing his jacket, seemed to really have a hard time arriving here._

_'Oh, it's okay Tsukimori-kun. No worries.'_

_'Don't say that. I could've wasted precious time when I could've already taught you a lot of things, now let's begin.'_

**Precious time.**

_ walked towards Hino to interrupt her performance, he grabbed her wrist that held the bow._

_"Tsukimori-kun..." she murmured his name with such concern and worry that it surprised Len on how she'd even mention him like that._

_"Could I ask for a favor?"_

_"Anything." she said again with the same tone and it gave a not-so-tight-squeeze to Len's heart._

_"Since you're leaving, would you please at least play me with a song?"_

_"Play for you...?" Hino paused to think but this irritated Len that she didn't get it, "Oh, to thank you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what for?"_

_"Just..." he sighed, "Play."_

_Hino nodded and positioned her violin, stroked the first note known as the intro of Romance by Beethoven; This was another surprise from Len._

_"Why would you play that song?" he said, his eyes narrowing. Eager to know the truth beneath the song._

_Hino stared back into his eyes, "I just... suddenly remembered you played for me in that ocean park, during the training camp."_

_"I remembered how it cheered the dolphin in minutes because of your playing and I kind of wanted to cheer you up too." she added, the words merely a whisper._

_"Oh." Len showed a small smile, "I see." he patted Hino's head, "You did."_

_Hino looked up at him, shocked. "I.. I did?"_

_Len nodded and composed himself again, "I do hope you good luck in your journey."_

_"As I do too in yours, I hope you do well in Venice."_

**I played for you and you told me I cheered you up.**

_._

_All those times... What happened to them?_

_Where were all the times you'd show your sensitive side or even give a slight smile? _

_Right now, I don't feel so welcome around you anymore._

_._

_Where's the real boy who I knew not so long ago ? _

_Oh, if only you knew how you mean the world to me._

_The boy I've always tried to become close with; is now just someone I want to avoid._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I really seriously felt Hino in the last chapter.

So heartbreaking :(

Well, here's another chapter and I hope you guys like this ! It'll hopefully be something that'll make your day. (Tell me if it does, cause _that_ would **make my day**.)

Enjoy !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a week since Hino's first day of rehearsal and a week more till the concert.

Hino just couldn't wait for it to all end.

Everyday it would be the same thing. Tsukimori would just come to Hino's rehearsal room minutes later, rehearse with her, then that's it.

Not a simple 'Thank you,' or 'Goodbye, See you tomorrow,' greetings. None, nada, none of that.

'Course Hino was _this_ close to quitting but this was going to help her someday. She would take this to her advantage and be able to stand up on her own once someone discovers her or better yet she gets a good agent, then she'll be free of this chaos.

* * * * *

The next morning, as she was just on her way home from rehearsal, she bumped into Minami and Hihara.

"Oh, Minami-san! On a date tonight with Hihara-kun?" Hino smiled and saw Hihara walking towards them.

Minami smiled too, "Oh, yes we are. You just came from practice?"

"Yup." Hino muttered.

"You don't seem happy to be rehearsing with Tsukimori, is something the matter?"

"Minami, I seriously want you to accompany me in piano again like old times _please !_"

"Seems really bad alright." Minami laughed and Hihara finally caught up with them.

"Hi Hihara-kun, sorry for interrupting your date."

"Naw, it's fine, the movie hasn't even ended yet and we're still waiting for our turn."

"Oh, I see, guess I should be going too. Bye !"

"Uhm, Hino wait!" Minami called her, Hino turned back on her heel and raised her eyebrows, "Yeahp?"

"Since you're feeling a bit low during rehearsals... could we visit then? Maybe this wednesday, I'll ask Mizue and the others to come bring something to help celebrate in advance."

Hino almost got on her knees, "OH, MINAMI-CHAN,THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! That's absolutely what I need ! See you guys then !"

"Hahaha, k bye!"

And Hino couldn't wait for the next two days.

* * * * *

"Well that was a good idea, Minami, I'm so happy that you could help Hino that way." Hihara held Minami tighter in one arm as he smiled proudly at his beloved.

"Well, what could I do? It's my nature to help people, now c'mon, the movie's about to start."

----

"What do you mean something is wrong with the movie?! I paid expensive tickets for this in advance and you're telling me you're closing?!" Hihara fought with the ticketguy when he announced that something went wrong with the movie projector.

"I'm really sorry sir, maybe you could just buy another set-"

"Another set ?! You're tickets are freaking expensive you know that!"

"Well then sir-"

"Just shut up and fix-"

"Hihara! C'mon ! Let's just go," Minami tugged on Hihara's sleeve and pulled him off, she turned to the ticketguy. "I'm really sorry 'bout that, maybe a refund?!" Minami smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry miss that isn't possible."

"WHY YOU-"

"Minami, let's just go. Our night's ruined cause of this _stupid cinema!_"

And when they finally left the cinema, they were left to walk without having done anything for the night.

"I'm really sorry about that Minami, if only I knew-"

"But you didn't Kazuki, now come on let's stop by my place and let's just watch some late night movies there."

"You always know what to do, Minami." Hihara smiled gently, he always felt peaceful with her.

"Well, I love you too."

"Love you more."

---

Once the couple arrived at her house, they both snuggled, giving each other warmth by both sharing a blanket, and turned the t.v. on to watch some movies that showed on television.

Sadly, the movie that showed was totally ancient history.

"You got any dvds?" Hihara asked.

"No." Minami suddenly yawned.

"Here, lean on my-" He was about to say 'shoulder' but Minami just grabbed a pillow, laid it on Hihara's lap and laid down there. "uhh...."

"Is this okay?"

"S-s-s-sure, sure. It is."

"Okay, let me close my eyes for a minute okay?"

"Okay."

They fell silent for awhile as Minami slowly fell asleep, not that Hihara noticed but he too was getting a bit tired.

* * * * *

After what seemed like minutes, Minami was able to wake up from her short sleep and noticed that Hihara fell flat on her sofa; snoring.

"Kazuki, Kazuki! It's late, you need to go home! I-" she knew that it was too late for him to go home, he'd get beaten by stalkers or something. She sighed as she unwrapped the blankets and shook Hihara again.

".ki! Wake up you big moron ! You're too huge for me to carry upstairs!"

Hihara rolled over, now lying his entire body, occupying the entire sofa. "Sleep beside me..." he murmured as he threw one arm over Minami and pulled her closer to his body. Their heads just a few inches apart.

"Aaahhh... Kazuki, this isn't the right time and the right place. I-I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

"Minami-chan..." Hihara murmured, still asleep.

Minami sighed and pushed him off her... and ended up falling on the floor. "Oof !"

This woke up Hihara. "Minami ?! Minami ?! Where are you?!"

"...down here." she croaked but was unharmed.

Hihara jumped off the couch to pull Minami up from the ground, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Let me take you upstairs."

"No, the couch is fine. You can take the bed upstairs."

Hihara made a face at Minami, "To be honest Minami, I would be called a **jerk** if I did that."

"fine." she pouted as Hihara laughed and carried her on his arms as they both went up to her room.

"You know, I might get used to this." Hihara murmured happily.

Minami hit him on the chest, "Jerk."

"Ouch."

Once Minami was on her soft bed, Hihara gave her a loving goodnight kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight," before he finally left the room.

"Kazuki! Wait!"

Hihara turned around to see what was wrong, "Yeah?"

Minami hesitated, "It's pretty late... and dark to go home... so I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"That maybe you could stay for the night, you know... just so that you don't get in trouble along those dark streets."

Hihara sat down on the bed across Minami, his hand on her knee. "You're worried about me?" he smiled.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She hit her fist on the matress angrily. Hihara laughed harder;

"Oh, you silly beautiful girl." he leaned in towards her to kiss her forehead, "I'll stay, I'll stay. But I'll just sleep on the couch downstairs, k?"

"Well, maybe..."

"What now?"

"Maybe you could just lie down beside me until I sleep, then you can go downstairs." Minami lowered her head to cover her flushed face, not that Hihara could notice since the room was only lit by the moonlight coming from the window. It made everything look black and white;

"Alright, your wish is my command." and he dropped flat on the bed, his arm around her, and waited until she fell asleep.

.

This was yet to be the best date they've ever had.

* * * * *

Hino stood up late practicing the violin. She loved the view of the moon right now...

She knew deep down inside something great is just going to happen.

* * * * *

Len stood in front of his window, staring at the moon as he wiped the edges of his bow. He never felt so shameful in his entire life.

He placed his violin and bow back in it's case, slammed the case shut. "Tch," he muttered to himself, his right hand balling up in a fist.

He took a short shower, put on light clothing and tried to fall asleep.

Only every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see the sad look on her face.

* * * * *

Hino's classes just ended again and she dragged her feet heading to the theatre...

. . . .

She finally arrived in her room and opened the door, placed the violin case on the piano gently and took her violin out.

A sudden knock on her door startled her, "Ah! Geez, what is.." It was Tsukimori, "...it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Shoot."

Tsukimori looked unto Hino but Hino wasn't looking back at him but was staring at the ground. "I think we should start with the duet now..."

"Okay."

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow but Hino didn't seem to notice. "Hino, look... I want to talk to you-"

Hino exhaled, it seemed she was holding her breath. "About what, Tsukimori?! You've been avoiding me this entire time."

"That doesn't matter now, what I want is-"

"Well, you know what _**I**_ want?!" Hino turned to glare at him, "I want to know why you act as if you never _knew_ me!"

Tsukimori didn't answer, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes glared back into hers.

"Oh, so you're angry too? That's great, you're so predictable Tsukimori."

"You don't know me enough that you can predict my actions."

"Oh, I do. I know I do."

"Then if that is true, why can't you explain to yourself why I haven't been talking to you when the truth is-" Tsukimori stopped.

"The truth, Tsukimori?"

"The truth is that I wanted to leave first, then you..." Tsukimori closed his eyes, "You went away first and didn't even explain to me; aside from the reason that you were going for the sake of your mother and older sister. I really don't think that was the point."

"I admit, it wasn't."

"Do the others know about this?"

"I've already explained to them."

Tsukimori opened his eyes only to show how deeply disappointed he was. Hino was shocked from his expression, he had never seen him so angry. She started to walk backwards but was only cornered to a wall.

Tsukimori walked towards her... "So I'm the only one who doesn't know...?"

"It's because..." Hino couldn't finish her words, she was getting scared. It was just like that one afternoon where Tsukimori had caught Hino playing with another violin and heard that screech. She was so scared that he'd find out about the magic violin...

Now, Tsukimori was inches away from Hino. His expression had softened with a slight frown on his lips. "Care to tell me?"

"It's because I didn't feel... deserving to be in the concours."

A tear fell.

"I wanted to just run away, this wasn't my choice... my calling. I didn't **choose** this!"

Tsukimori was utterly shocked by her words. _'...didn't choose?' _And he noticed that she was starting to cry.

Hino felt a soft caress across her cheek as it wiped the drop of water away, she looked up to see Tsukimori staring back at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." he muttered.

And those words were the only things she needed to hear from him, so many years it took for him to finally show that side of him again.

"It's okay." she whispered back, looking down again on the floor.

"That's still not a good enough reason to run away." Tsukimori frowned. "You were one of the best competitors around..."

"And you still are." he added.

"T-thank you, Tsukimori." She looked up to smile at him. He slightly smiled back, making his eyes glimmer.

It was a sight that Hino longed to see for so long, she started to tiptoe... just to see those lips smile once more...

. . . .

"Kaho-chan~ We're heeeere~!" They heard a sudden voice call for Hino.

If only Tsukimori wasn't in front of her now, she could've slapped herself on the face for all she knew. _'Today's Wednesday ! I totally forgot !'_

"What are Hihara and the others doing here?" Tsukimori glanced behind his shoulder then back at Hino, "Did you know about this?"

"Kind of." she bit her lip.

"Well we've got no choice but to see them." He caught Hino's hand and tugged her forward. "Let's go."

"Uhm-" she felt a little confused except for one thing.

Tsukimori was holding her hand and nothing could be as great as that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter will be the advanced celebration for the concert.

Stay tuned for that, it's well worth it ;;)

.com/watch?v=AaQHBoqXb9A ;; Watch this, it's about hino's solo. This is the piece that she will be performing and just imagine the pianist as Tsukimori (although the pianist there is a girl.)

And please, feel free to give me any suggestions for Tsukimori's solo. I have no idea which song to give him.

P.S. Give me a song that will show Tsukimori's true skills. (Which means give me a song that's kind of hard.)

THAAAAANKYOUUUUU.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** AND SO, THE WINNING PIECE FOR TSUKIMORI LEN'S SOLO IIIIIIIS....

TADAAAH ! Chopin Nocturne in C Minor. It is a beautiful piece and I just watched it in Youtube and I could almost picture Len playing this piece. This piece was what I chose because it really struck me emotionally and I'm looking for a kind of piece that would express Len's feelings deep down inside him. His feelings towards Hino, his family, his friends and everything else; All wrapped around that song.

Watch: .com/watch?v=t4JPHah7V5M&feature=related

Although thank you for all the wonderful suggestions that I got from Snow. This was the piece she had advised me, listen to it to; /watch?v=Ph8PCOYnxZI

I couldn't choose between the two so I'm using both in Len's concert (Well there's nothing wrong with it right since a concert does not only consist of one solo performance. DUUUUH.)

So Snow's suggestion will also be featured ^^ YEHEEEEY.

Here is also a video for the Canon duet; hope you guys love it ^^ : /watch?v= mfSzYiZ6Zbs&feature =related (it is a bit incomplete.)

Another thing is, the reason why I like having reviews (positive or negative) is because it slowly helps me improve. So please, go ahead and review. I'd love it.

So thank you again and enjoy !

P.S. I advise you to listen to the links that I've given you while you read it (especially the parts where Len plays these pieces.) It'll help you more when you picture it. It helped me write it too while I listened to it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Len rolled his eyes. "So? What makes you think you can just intrude, even though Hino invited you?"

"Sorry, sorry! It's my fault. But just let them, Tsukimori-kun. They just want to spend some time with us, at least let them watch."

Len sighed, "I'll only let this slide for now but Hino, you know better than to make up things without my permission." He shook his head, "This realy wasted my time."

Hino gulped and turned back to Minami, "I'm really sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you tonight, I'm free."

"Don't sweat it, Hino. We knew this was going to happen and well..." she bit her lip, "We're not free tonight."

"It's fine. See you around Minami."

"You too Hino. Let's go guys." Minami called the others and they all headed out the door.

And as they all went home, Hino sighed. _'All alone again....'_

"Hino." Tsukimori called her.

"Yeah?" Hino sighed without turning to face him. She just felt a little down right now, her shoulders slouched.

"We have to go back to practice," Hino didn't respond. Tsukimori sighed and walked closer to her, now he was towering over her. "Look, I'm sorry that I had to let them leave but we've got priorities to think about."

No answer, so he was talking to himself now.

"I thought you knew that when you signed up for this." he added, his hands were now on Hino's shoulders.

Hino was a bit startled, so much of his other side he'd been expressing now. It was all going too fast; she just nodded. "Alright, I'll follow."

"Ok." and Len went back to the room.

----

Len shut the door behind him and leaned on it for a second, he needed to calm down.

_'What was I thinking? Holding her shoulders like that-'_ He just noticed now that he had held Hino for merely a second and his heart started to beat in an odd rhythm. _'Focus, Len. There's so little time before the concert.'_ He shook his head and went back to praciticing.

Taka-san had left for awhile to rearrange the stage but he left the music sheets on the piano. Len scanned a few sheets and found Paganini Caprice 22 in F major. He looked around, Hino hasn't come back yet.

He read the notes for awhile, he sang it in his head but mostly focused on how he would play it on the violin. This song would be a bit loud but elegant at the same time, it would require a lot of his skill to perform this piece.

He finally stood up and got his violin and bow, he positioned himself and played the first notes...

---

After getting some fresh air, Hino went back inside. She walked towards the door when she found Tsukimori already practicing. Her eyes almost bulged.

The way Tsukimori played was almost graceful, he wasn't stiff at all, not the way he was before. Hino was sure it was all from his trip to Venice, only the most skilled and fortunate musicians are able to have that once-in-a-lifetime chance to study in that kind of place. Tsukimori must've really trained for this, he too deserved this after all.

Hino placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes to listen to the music that continued to ring in her ears. It was lively, not something she usually heard from Tsukimori, the last song she ever heard him play that was lively and bright was Romance by Beethoven.

...but then.

The song began to be a bit upbeat and fast, Hino opened her eyes and saw Tsukimori amazingly hitting all the notes effortlessly when it was really truly hard. The notes continued to be upbeat, then went back to it's first rhythm. This new rhythm was slower than awhile ago and it brought up that happy tune again. Then it started to get slower... quieter....until it ended perfectly.

Hino, who was currently amazed by another amazing performance, went inside the room clapping loudly. Tsukimori turned around with his eyes wide with surprise.

"Hino, cut it off. That's not neccesary."

"Of course it is ! That was incredible !"

"Alright, alright. You've had your fun, now please, just get your violin already."

Hino followed him and readied herself. "Wait, am I leading or you are-"

"You are, Hino." Tsukimori replied with a blank expression on his face.

"Got it."

And so Hino played first... a bit slowly the notes were at first serene...then Tsukimori came in and played...the two violins producing such familiar melodies but you could feel a different sensation from it. You could almost feel yourself floating in it's music, in it's presence.

Hino was surprised herself that their violins combined could produce such amazing sounds and it made her feel peaceful too. Even with the continous swing of her bow, it felt effortless. She had played this piece before and she could always play it again.

And now came the fun part of the song, the lively part. The song became a little more upbeat but in a playful way. This part always made her smile, and it did again. She had to stop for it was Tsukimori's turn...

She watched him for a minute and smiled at how Tsukimori seemed lost too just with how he was playing it. then Hino went back to where she had stopped, the notes continuing to become louder and higher...

The notes were a bit slower now and she knew that she was pouring her heart into this performance.

Because she was playing it with someone important in her life.

Her chest heaved from the sounds that were playing as the song was almost coming to an end.

And with the final swing of her bow, the song was finally done.

"Wow...that felt amazing."

"It was amazing." Tsukimori said and Hino stared at him but he didn't stare back. Tsukimori stood up and placed his violin back in it's case. "I guess, you've really mastered the piece. We no longer need to rehearse that one."

"But I still need to practice, you said so yourself, you're never done until... until..." Hino couldn't remember what he said.

"I never said anything like that."

"Yes you did, I just forgot about it." Hino harumph-ed and whipped her head to the other side to claim her violin case and pack everything back. "It's late and I need to go back home, night Tsukimori."

"Goodbye Hino."

* * * * *

Hino jumped on her bed happily remembering everything that happened just a few hours ago. Including their duet.

_'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.'_ She chanted in her head, her cheeks burning and her stomach making flips.

She rolled the memory of when she was _thiiis_ close to kissing Tsukimori. She freaking tip_toed_ !

Hino groaned and fell on her back, landing right on the soft matress of her bed, pillows surrounding her. "What was I _thinking_ ?!"

She pictured his smiling lips again and felt the same needing sensation she had that made her move closer to him, this made her feel even more embarrassed. "GAAAAAH ! HINO KAHOKO, YOU BIG **PERVERT**. Oh my god... Am I pervert now? _Crap_."

She sat back up and jumped off her bed to cook some dinner. This wasn't going to affect her at all.

She hopes.

* * * * *

Len was sitting comfortably on his seat in the living room where he was quietly drinking tea, thinking about the concert.

And the recent closeness he had with Hino.

He sipped the warm tea and felt it slowly sink into his throat, he exhaled when he put the cup back on it's saucer. He briefly massaged the bridge of his nose, hopefully he would think straight now.

Then the memory of seeing Hino from his eyes... slowly lean closer to him...their bodies were that close. Then he heard the sudden intusion of Hihara when he called Hino's name out loud from that memory and remembering a slight hint of irritation for hihara that also caused him to make them leave.

"Oh, good Lord." he muttered to himself as he continued to massage his forehead. But he didn't feel stressful at all.

He felt discontented. Like he wanted more from Hino and that she should've just done it faster so that they wouldn't have been interrupted.

That would've make his day.

Although he also noticed that he was being too honest with Hino just awhile ago, it was probably time that he showed Hino how he truly felt and not hide himself like he usually did five years ago in highschool. He liked the fact that his cold attitude (even though it really wasn't meant to be,) didn't effect Hino's kindness and thoughtfulness towards him. She still gave signs of generosity and thoughtfulness. She never tried to avoid him.

He _did_.

And that was very stupid of him, he knew. And he knew what that did to Hino; it **angered** her. She questioned his actions and blamed him for it, he knew that he was driving her into the limit that maybe he could've made her quit. But thankfully she didn't.

He finally had enough of all this self-talk and decided to just take another hot shower. So he stood up, left the tea on the table and walked upstairs; dragging his feet.

He opened his door and entered his bathroom, striped down and took a quick shower, washing his hair with shampoo and rinsing every skin. He wrapped himself with a towel and walked over to his closet to pick a set of light clothes; a white t-shirt and shorts.

He finally decided to end the night just by simply closing his eyes...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino was so happy she almost skipped the entire walk to school. Today was Thursday.

_'Lalalalalalala...'_ she sang in her head, then she stopped short in her tracks. _'Okay, now I'm going crazy.'_

"Hino?" a voice said from behind her, Hino turned around and saw Rui, one of her new friends that she met here and Rui also helps in the music shop where Hino used to work in.

"Oh, uhm, Hi Rui." Hino blushed, hoping that Rui didn't see her being dumb for a whole minute.

Rui caught up with her and now walked beside her, "So, what's up? You haven't been showing up in the store anymore."

"Oh, that's because I got a new job now."

"What is it then? I bet it's nothing better when I'm not your co-worker." he smugged but Hino laughed nervously.

"Well, it is kinda better, for me at least." She looked the other way, embarrassed.

"Hahaha, I was kidding Hino. I'm happy for you, what's the new job anyway?"

"I'm going to perform in Tsukimori's concert, It's not really a permanent job I think. It's only until the concert, they're paying me for it anyway."

Rui waited for awhile absorbing everything she just said. "Oh, I see. So you'll come back to the shop when it's all over?"

"I'm not so sure, Rui. I don't really wanna stay in a part-time kind of job. I'm still going for my goal to become a musician," she smiled at Rui, "I thought you would too since you know, you kind of study in the same major as me."

"I'm thinking of quitting..."

"Oh, why?"

"It just doesn't seem to suit me."

"You're not failing."

"I know but... it doesn't feel right."

"What are you taking then?"

"Education."

That was a surprise. "Oh really ? A teacher ? That's not so bad, I think teaching kids i awesome."

Rui smirked at her, "And not just any teacher, a _music_ teacher. I'd love to tutor students who want to play violin."

Hino patted his shoulder, "I'm so happy for you, Rui. Finally ! Some sense out of you!"

"What did you say? What do you mean finally? That's harsh, Hino." Rui pretended as if he was stabbed in the chest.

"Kidding!"

* * * * *

Minami woke up from the bright sunlight that was coming from her wide window. Then she remembered...

_Kazuki._

She jumped out of her bed and rushed down the stairs to see...

The sofa empty.

She sighed, she knew Hihara also had to go to his classes in Seiso and she also needed to get to work too. She started to walk back up the stairs when she heard a sudden frying noise coming from her kitchen. As if someone was cooking...

She walked (or tiptoed,) to her kitchen and saw her beloved green haired boyfriend struggling with frying a couple of eggs. She had to cover her mouth with a hand to muffle a laugh.

"Stupid eggs-Oh, Minami... you're awake. Sorry I-"

Hihara stopped short when Minami rushed to him and pulled him closer to her. Claiming his attention and lips.

Of course Hihara kissed her back, wrapped his arms aroun her waist and lifting her up to the kitchen counter so that she would'nt have a hard time trying to be in level with him. He switched his head to the other side to kiss her better, feeling himself heat up and completely forgetting about the screwed eggs.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class...?" Minami murmured but that didn't seem to matter for she was pulling Hihara's arm closer and her other hand tangled in his trousled hair.

"Does it matter? I want...to stay here." he said, continuing to make the kiss even longer. This time Minami wrapped her legs around his waist. "Definitely staying." he added.

Minami giggled and pulled away briefly, her forehead leaning on his. It took her over a minute to speak again cause she was out of breath. "No, seriously. I wouldn't want you to get fired or anything."

Hihara laughed and tucked in a strand of hair behind Minami's ear, "Yes it's okay. I contacted my student's class adviser for a substitute. I had a little emergency last night."

"Oh, I see."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh, now let me go first or else you're going to burn my house down."

"Oops!"

Hihara untangled himself from her as Minami rushed to save the eggs. Hihara smiled at her, _'I feel like we're newlyweds.'_ and blushed furiously.

"Kazuki? Could you please set the table since you can't make breakfast." she sighed, "I'll make omelet instead, you want that?"

"S-s-s-s-sure! Coming !" Hihara rushed to the cabinets to get the plates and glasses. _'Newlyweds, what the hell.' _ Minami glanced at him and saw his flushed face;

"Kazuki, you're as red as a tomato, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing." he said as he placed the plates on one arm. the glasses on his other hand.

"Uhm, okay. Careful alright?"

"Yes." and rushed back to the table to set up everything.

Once Minami was done cooking, she set the food on a big plate and placed everything on the dining table. They sat down beside each other.

"So, you'll have to go back to your place after this right?" Minami asked as she sliced her food neatly.

"Yeahp, I can't exactly live here Minami. You know that." Hihara smiled at her before eatting a spoonful.

"Oh." Minami looked down and frowned a bit as she started to eat more. Hihara didn't miss that.

He held her hand that was on the table and squeezed it. "You okay?"

"yeah, yeah."

"Minami, I'd love to stay with you for awhile but I'd need a new set of clothes."

"Oh!" Minami laughed, "No wonder I started to smell something funny."

Hihara's happy face went totally blank, "...thanks."

* * * * *

Tsukimori sat down on the couch watching some t.v. while waiting for sometime to pass before rehearsals.

Something he usually did **not** do. This frightened Taka-san a bit.

"Er, Len, aren't you supposed to be in your room rehearsing like you always do?" Taka-san asked.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm doing right now? Doing something different ?"

"No, no. But it's just-"

"I really don't get this show, they're so melodramatic."

"...Len, all reality shows are like that. Preferably '_The Hills_' which you are watching right now."

Tsukimori clicked the button to switch channels.

Taka sighed and walked away. _'What an odd kid indeed.'_

----

After awhile, it was just a few more minutes til his rehearsal again with Hino. And this time he would show her the stage.

_'She'd love it.'_

Tsukimori's heart skipped a beat, _'What did I just think? I must be going crazy.'_

But amongst all this self-discipline he'd been throwing on himself.

He still smiled.

* * * * *

"Okay, take care alright?" Minami said, her voice a bit worried.

"Of course I will."

"I miss you already." Minami pouted.

"Hahahaha!" Hihara laughed, "You take care too, bye!" Hihara kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Minami smiled, this isn't over. She'd see him very soon again.

_'I love you, Kazuki.'_

* * * * *

Hino headed down the stairs to hurry since she was supposed to have her everyday rehearsal in the AMP theatre. She couldn't wait.

She ran across the school hallways, the school grounds, the school's main ground until she finally got to the front gate...

...with a very unexpected person waiting for her.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tsukimori-kun?!"

Tsukimori w stared back at Hino and blinked, "Get in the car, Hino."

"M-m-me?!"

"Yes, you."

Hino hesitated but walked two steps forward, Tsukimori sighed deeply.

"Get in, it'll be easier to go to the theater than walking all the way there."

Hino just stared.

"At least, I'm helping."

"fine." and hino got inside the car.

----

"Why aren't we headed to the rehearsal rooms?" Hino asked after they got out of the car and went inside a dark room.

"We're here to see the venue now so that you could get a picture of where we're going to perform." Tsukimori flashed a small smile on his lips but couldn't really be seen from the dark view. Then with a clap of his hands, everything lit up.

and that's when Hino saw the real life stage.

It was huuge ! you could see the entire audience and feel life you're in front of millions. Just from the stage, everywhere looked so far away. And from the stage, it looked like if you were standing on a mountain already. Hino could feel goosebumps and she suddenly felt cold.

"...I can't do this." she merely whispered.

Tsukimori looked at her with grave eyes, "Why?" he said in a very low voice.

"I...I just can't."

"You can't back out at this rate, Hino."

"B-but I'm-"

"Look at me!" Tsukimori suddenly grabbed Hino's shoulders with both hands and turned her to his direction so that now they were on the same head level. He stared straight into her eyes. "You can do this, I know you can. If you did this before then you can do it again."

"Tsukimori-kun..." Hino looked down, "...thank you."

He finally released her and recovered himself, "It's alright." and he walked away leaving Hino alone.

Hino looked around again, she felt cold. _'You can do this, I know you can.'_ Tsukimori's voice echoed inside her head and that was all it took to calm her down.

She'd be alright, she knew she would be.

----

Tsukimori waited outside the front entrance for Hino, it took her almost twenty minutes. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

Then finally she came back with a bigger smile on her face. It almost broke Tsukimori's heart.

"Let's go." he said once Hino caught up with him, he started walking back to the car. Hino followed him;

"Uhm, I won't be riding back with you Tsukimori-kun."

"Rejecting my offer again? I'll just stop you by-"

"It's okay, you've helped me enough." she smiled warmly at him. "Now it's my turn to take care of myself."

Tsukimori looked closely at Hino, reading her face but just noticing pure innocence and beauty. "If you say so. Take care Hino, I'll be looking forward to next week."

"So will I, goodbye Tsukimori-kun!"

"Night."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'll post the concert in the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to finish it for the next two days since my classes will resume this coming Monday and as I've mentioned before I'm not allowed to use the computer during weekdays except for school reasons.

So yeah, here's one of my long updates, hope you guys enjoy it and take care !!!


	12. Bonus !

**A/N:** HEEEY GUUUUYZ.

Okay, this is just a preview of what's coming up next. And trust me, it's going to be a bumpy ride ! (wtf?)

Snow, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU. Thanks for always giving me advice and fangurling with me.

This one's for you, girl.

SURPRIIIIISE !

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day before the concert was spent cramming. Uh, _oh._

"I-I-I-I-I don't have a dress, or decent jewelry or shoes or-or-or anything! Help meee!" Hino practically screamed over the phone and the poor person (whose ears are probably bleeding,) on the other end was Mizue.

"_Uhm, okay okay okay. Calm down, I'll contact Yunoki right away."_

Hino froze, "NONONONONONO, definitely not Yunoki, definitely not him. He'll freaking abuse me!"

Mizue snorted and laughed, "_What're you talking about? The dude's a nice guy."_

"You have no idea."

_"Well then what other choice do we have?"_ Mizue paused and spoke again, this time her voice higher. _"What if..."_

"What if what?" Hino sighed, she knew Mizue was up to something _again._ "Mizue-chan, whatever you're about to say, I'm not-"

_"Ask Tsukimori-kun! He'll definitely let you on a shopping spree. Or... maybe even help you on one. I'll ask Tsuchiura."_

Hino slapped herself on her forehead, "Never mind, there is nooo way-"

_"Hino, look at it this way, first you tell Tsukimori that 'it's time for you to take care of yourself,' but in the end you actually need a little more help. That wouldn't kill him, Hino."_

"It would, I'm asking too much of him."

_"I don't know Hino it's up to you." _

Hino just sighed.

_"Look, I've got to go. See you in the conceeert~"_

"Wait-" but she was caught off by the dial tone. She groaned and fell on her bed, "Lord, heeelp mee."

Then suddenly Hino's cellphone rang, she flipped it open and got one message from Tsukimori :

**_"We need to meet, I have sent a driver to pick you up; it's about the concert. I'll explain everything once you arrive."_**

Maybe Mizue's idea wasn't so bad after all.

* * * * *

Tsukimori stood staring at his window which showed the view infront of his house; the street, the other houses and a beautiful view of the bright blue sky, the clouds were lesser now.

then he noticed the car he sent to pick up Hino, he peeked to see what was about to happen. He had to admit, Hino did entertain him that way.

He saw the redhead slide out of the car and look at the gate with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. _'What would be making her blush this time?'_

The driver led her inside, she hesitated but nodded and let him lead the way, her eyes scanning the area and catching Tsukimori peeping at her, her mouth hung open. Tsukimori's eyes went wild as well and covered his window with it's light curtains. _'Shoot, she saw me.'_

He had no choice but to walk downstairs otherwise he would've just wasted her time. He got the paper bag and headed out his room;

"What is this all about, Tsukimori?" she didn't mention his name with the usual _-kun_ anymore. they were suddenly all grown-up.

"Tsuchiura told me you don't have anything to wear." then he handed her the paper bag with a very popular brand written on it. Hino's eyes widened, _'Miracle.'_ she thought.

"I-I-" she stuttered, she hasn't accepted the paper bag yet.

"No need to explain, I'm doing this for your own good and that you're really ready for this." Tsukimori sighed, "Plus, I knew this would happen so I prepared for a lot of possible situations."

Hino got the paper bag and bowed down to Tsukimori in gratitude, "Thank you."

"Alright, that's all. I'll have the driver bring you back home."

"WAIT! WAIT!" Taka-san said all of a sudden, running towards them. "You guys have to do something for me."

"What is it?" Tsukimori folded his arms across his chest, frowning.

"Uhm, look, Len. You've been getting a lot of rumors and well, you're a favorite of the paparazzi..."

"So?"

"Well, I had to clear some rumors and well... I told cleared one rumor and they really misunderstood it."

"And what rumor would that be?" Tsukimori started to get even more angry.

"That you're dating your new violin partner." Taka-san laughed nervously and started to walk backwards.

"WHAAAT?!" both Tsukimori and Hino said.

"No... please, this isn't happening." Hino groaned and shook her head.

"What makes you think I'll pretend for this stupid rumor?!" Tsukimori said, his voice filled with anger and frustration.

"Just for a little while until you leave Japan for Europe." Taka-san covered himself with his hands in front of him to protect himself if ever Tsukimori decides to slice his throat. Which will be pretty soon.

"That's not after a _month_!" he screamed back.

"Please, I admit, you can kill me but _please_! This is for your career, you just need to pretend that you're dating Hino for a month and then before you know it, all of these are gone. **Poof** !"

Tsukimori thought for awhile and glanced at Hino for a second, Hino looked at him back with worried eyes and sighed. "fine, I can pretend for a month."

"_What?_" Tsukimori reacted.

"Yes ! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou, Hino-san! I knew you were a good kid."

"Heh."

"So Tsukimori?"

Tsukimori glared at Taka-san and looked back at Hino, "You're seriously doing this?"

"You helped me a lot of times, Tsukimori-kun and I guess it's my turn. Plus, I promise not to speak, or at least not until you tell me to or anything."

"Do we even have to pretend during the concert?" Tsukimori asked.

"Yeah, gossip spreads quickly more than you know."

"I'd rather _not_." he hissed.

"Okayokayokay, well thanks kids. Trust me, this will be over." Taka-san walked away with a small smile on his face and walked upstairs. He closed the door to the room where he was in and muffled a laugh.

'_That'll teach Tsukimori a lesson.'_


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: **YEEEEES, FINALLY IT IS FRIIIDAY.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY UPDATE. AFTER 230492U3409234U2034 DAYS. O______O

I'm hyper so help me.

ENJOYENJOYENJOYENJOY. REEEAD !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know what? I back out."

Hino frowned deeply as she changed into her dress with Akira Ong right beside her to help.

"But you look amazing! Oh that tube dress really makes you look fair skinned and slim. Not to mention the white mini sweater you have on, oh Hino, not only are you performing with Tsukimori but you're also a couple ! How sweeet~"

"Oh, erm..." Hino started to panic, _'Pretend, pretend, pretend...'_

"Since when exactly did you guys start to date? How's he like?"

"Well, we kind of... it's just recent." Hino shrugged.

"Recent ?! Seriously !? To be honest, I'd never think Tsukimori would lay eyes on a girl but for you! You're so lucky!"

Hino laughed nervously. _'Tsukimori owes me for this, he's dead once all of this is over.'_

_----_

Tsukimori fixed the tie on his suit and ruffled his hair a bit and exhaled. _'Get ready, there's no time to waste.'_

He got his violin case, gripped on it more than usual and headed out the door. Taka-san was already outside leaning on the wall, obviously waited for them. "Ready?" he asked.

Tsukimori just rolled his eyes, he was still angry at him for the rumor thing. "Yes."

"Aww, don't be like that Len. You know it's all a little misunderstanding that'll be gone soon." Taka pouted.

"Forget it, what's done is done and you've made a really big damage this time."

"Ugh, get a grip. At least you'll be able to spend sometime with Hino for a change and-"

"What did you say?"

Taka's eyes widened. _'Oops.'_ "Nothing. Oh, look Hino's done."

Tsukimori wanted to choke Taka but as he turned to see Hino emerge from her dressing room door, he forgot all about it.

"Hino." he muttered her name as she walked towards them with a shy smile on her face, her arm around her stomach.

"Hi." she replied back, blushing now.

The atmosphere lightened up a bit, both of them stood there both facing the floor, shying away. Until Taka butt in;

"So, you guys ready? Let's go !"

Tsukimori ignored him, "Look, Hino, I'll apologize in advance about all of this. But if I could just-"

"It's fine, I understand." She smiled at him, their gazes meeting. "But you owe me !"

Tsukimori flashed a grin across his face, "I see, well then you'll understand that this is all pretend then?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay." Then Tsukimori held her hand and towed her with him to the stage.

This made Hino a little conscious and blushed even more now. She could feel Tsukimori's warm palm and the way their arms touched, it just caused friction and made her body feel as if she was on fire. _'Calm down, Hino. This is all acting...'_

Once they were behind the curtains, Hino stopped short, staring in disbelief. "What's wrong?" Tsukimori asked.

"Nothing," Hino shook her head and he noticed that she looked a little nervous, "It's your first time performing in this kind of stage, am I right?"

"Yes." her voice squeaked.

Tsukimori squeezed her hand and Hino's chest gave a little squeeze too, "Don't worry, we rehearsed all of this and you'll do fine. You look the part anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you look great Hino."

Hino blushed but shook her head, "No no no, I mean, I wasn't nervous because of that--well yes, I am too. But I meant the whole 'dating' thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's not what we're focusing on right now, just the violin." He let go of her hand now, "Good luck." he walked forward unto the spotlight, his movements graceful and his posture was perfect nonetheless. Hino couldn't notice how lucky and unlucky she was right now.

...even if it was just _pretend_.

---

Tsukimori, already in position, took a deep breath and finally swung the bow and familiar notes played. He felt himself energize and suddenly light up as he continued to play. He felt as if he was floating and this was something that didn't usually happen to him. But he continued to play despite the burdening gazes he felt that were focused on him right now.

These past few years, pressure has always been his biggest problem. Having to live up to people's expectations and how annoying it would be that he would have to improve just because of that when he had nothing to do with it at all.

But that was _music_.

This was what he's trying to express through his violin right now, the gloomy notes singing in a very upbeat rhythm. The swing of his bow was amazing, his fingers moving skillfully on the strings. His eyes closed in concentration as he memorized everything and played with his whole heart now.

Because amongst all those gazes he felt, there was only one that he wanted to truly stay focused on him the entire time.

Hino, who stood behind the curtains backstage, with her hands clutched together in anxiety as she watched closely at Tsukimori's performance. This obviously wasn't the first time she'd seen him perform in a big audience but just being in his presence especially while he plays is phenomenal. She couldn't think of anybody else at the moment; it was just him and her and the music singing in the background.

Hino then held her chest as she closed her eyes too and listened deeply to the melody. The sweet but at the same time bitter notes that tangled and how she wanted badly to know what he'd been expressing through this piece.

She felt sad and she didn't even know why.

_'Tsukimori-kun ?'_

Was he nervous too, as she had been awhile ago? Was he having a hard time? Who knows.

But her worries were gone as soon as the performance was done, Tsukimori bowed towards the crowd and continued the concert. Somebody, probably the stage assistant, lent him a mic. He got it and spoke unto it, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know, I have gone seperate ways with Mijako-san two years ago and I've decided this year to look for a new one. Although I am not sure if this is final but there is someone who I want you to meet, a very special person who I've chosen to perform with me in this very eventful night. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you Hino Kahoko."

Hino's eyes sparkled as she was called and took a short breath as she gripped her violin tighter, walked forward towards Tsukimori and took her first bow. She was welcomed by a round of applause. _'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !' _she screamed inside her head as she was overwhelmed by the reaction she's got.

Just wait until she plays.

Tsukimori returned the mic and got his violin back, nodded at Hino and positioned himself, 'Get ready.' he mouthed and counted one to three mentally.

Hino played first, her violin suddenly came alive as the high notes appeared to have woken up the audience with it's sensational melody. It was clean and elegant as Tsukimori followed right after her, their violins both playing one of the most familiar pieces in the entire world but making it their own.

Something no one could imitate.

Hino closed her eyes as she continued to play the song mentally in her head, her arms and fingers following her every thought. She started to sway to the music, it felt natural to her to let herself get lost in it's melody and liveliness. She swung the bow at the correct time and her fingers moved gracefully on their own as they remembered the pattern Hino's practiced for less than a week, she has already mastered this piece.

She remembered highschool and how she felt her every move (even though it was just the magic violin,) come as her own an that she would never forget that experience.

Tsukimori on the other hand felt overwhelmed on how Hino's playing has totally changed, you could almost hear her heart in it. It definitely was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard in his life.

It was definitely music to his ears.

~ Everything was to a sudden end. The crowd crashed into applause and cheers, their faces bright with smiles and amazement and wonder.

This was a concert they will never forget.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: **DID YOU GUYS THINK I'D JUST LEAVE YOU WITH THE CONCERT? **NO**.

DID YOU THINK I WON'T UPDATE A DAY RIGHT AFTER I JUST UPDATED? **NO**. (Cause I literally update a lot.)

DO YOU NEED A LITTLE ROMANCE RIGHT NOW? _**YEEEES**_.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino was back in her dressing room fixing her bag as she packed everything after the concert. She was still trembling from what happened back there, the applause, the stage, just _everything_.

Hino took her 5th deep breath to calm herself down, "Just chill, Hino, it's done, you can go back home. You can-"

She was interrupted by a sudden knock on her door, "Come in !" she called and Tsukimori, still in his dashing suit, came in with a calm look on his face as he entered. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

Hino smiled, not facing him. "Oh, nothing at all, I'm just preparing to go back home."

"You can do that later."

"Uh, why?"

"I forgot to tell you, we've got an after-party in a hotel near here. Hihara and the others are there too since they watched; they didn't have time to visit us because of all the comotion." With comotion he meant paparazzi. _Ugh_.

Hino sighed, "Why did you tell me?! I could've gotten a better dress or something-"

"Well I didn't change so this is fine."

"But look at this dress ! It's so short and my legs are revealing too much !" Hino gestured to the mini skirt of the dress, Tsukimori followed her gaze with a wonderous look.

"Hmmm..."

Hino hit his shoulder, "Stop looking, I didn't tell you to." but laughed it off.

"Would you mind if I asked you to escort me to that party?"

"About that," she looked up at him but noticed he was too close, her face was just inches away from his neck since Tsukimori was so much taller than her. "Uhm..." she forgot what she was about to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." he offered his arm as he gazed straight into Hino's eyes and Hino had no choice but to wrap her arm (which looked so fragile next to Tsukimori's slightly muscular one,) around his, beneath the soft fabric of his suit, she could feel his somewhat strong arm and biceps. He wasn't too muscular but he was very fit.

"I suppose the others do know that we're dating but not the fact that it's all acting?" she asked as they headed to the car.

"Right."

Hino sighed, this was going to be a _loooong_ night.

When they arrived at the grand hotel, it was surrounding with people dressed in such formal outfits and expensive looking cars driving around as well, leaving the rich and famous looking people into the party.

Hino felt small all of a sudden.

"We're here, c'mon." Tsukimori wrapped an arm around Hino's shoulders as he pulled her with him out of the car into the flashing lights of cameras.

"Tsukimori Len ! Is that your new girl ?!"

"Tsukimori ! It's been confirmed by your assistant that you guys are dating ! How is it !"

"Want to give her a quick kiss ?!"

The paparazzi roared with annoying questions while taking endless pictures, the security tightened immediately as they blocked the unwelcome crowd out of the hotel. Tsukimori's grip on her shoulders tightened as he continued to push against all the chaos until they finally got to the lobby of the hotel.

"Some security they've got." hissed Tsukimori as they walked towards their friends and composed himself.

Amou saw them first and his eyes widened with surprise, "Hino ! Tsukimori ! It _is_ true !"

"Oh. my. god." said Mizue with her mouth making an O shape while Tsuchiura just stared in surprise.

Hihara and Minami blushed furiously while Yunoki was emotionless... or was glaring at least. Mio and Nao were laughing hard.

Fuyumi smiled and blushed at Hino while Shimizu looked... smug. (awkward.) Kaji's eyes widened at first but then smiled sweetly at Hino, completely ignoring the fact that Tsukimori has an arm around her and Etou muffled a laugh.

Hihara came forward and hugged Hino, "Congratulations Kaho-chan! You were great back there !" hihara was wearing a suit with a yellow tie, he looked like he was enjoying since he was with Minami and she felt the same. Minami hugged Hino close too, "Aaaw, Hino, I almost cried there. You don't only look beautiful but man, you can play ! I do miss the times I accompanied youuu."

"Aw, Minami, me too." Hino hugged her back. "Hihara thank you too."

Kaji came in and patted Hino's hair, "Congrats Hino! Awesome performance." his smile was caring as always, Etou smiled at her as well.

they were both greeted by all their friends with hugs and appreciation for their loved ones.

----

"So, you guys are really dating huh?" Amou asked as they were all seated in their seats for the buffet.

Tsukimori didn't answer but glanced at Hino, Hino's lips went up at the corners of her face. "Y-yes."

"Oh? Wow, I could barely believe it, Tsukimori what's happened to you?" Tsuchiura teased and laughed while Mizue shut him up.

Tsukimori's lip went up at one corner, "I guess, I didn't realize so soon."

Silence.

"WOW ! OH THAT'S SO SWEET, TSUKIMORI ! I'VE GOT NEW EVIDENCE I'M SO-" Amou stopped when she saw Hino glaring at her mercilessly. "Uhm, right. Forget it."

Tsukimori sighed and sipped his drink.

----

While the party began and performances from the band were playing, everybody happened to be distracted while Tsukimori and Hino were the only ones who kept quiet.

Suddenly, a woman stopped the band to announce something. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, this party was made to congratulate Tsukimori Len on his long journey through music and finding his own self along the way. Tonight, he is escorted by a very fine young lady known as Hino Kahoko, as his partner and girlfriend too." she giggled and the crowd cheered too.

Hino blushed furiously.

"Would it be okay to ask Tsukimori-kun to lead the dance with his beloved ?"

_'What?!'_ Hino thought as her hands started to sweat. _'I barely know how to dance !'_

Mizue giggled and patted Hino's shoulder and winked, "You can do it."

Beside Hino, Tsukimori stood up and offered his hand to Hino, "May I have this dance?"

Hino's mouth fell, _literally_.

The crowd started to cheer including their friends, Tsukimori smirked with his eyes showing a hint of anticipation.

Hino sighed, took his hand and stood up hesitantly. "_I'll kill you for this_." she hissed angrily.

"I already am dying," said Tsukimori but chuckled, "but I must admit, I'm enjoying this a bit."

Did he just chuckle? Like, chuckle-_chuckle_?

They walked to the center of the wide open marble floor, Tsukimori whirled Hino to face him. His arm already around her waist and his other hand holding hers gently. Hino didn't move, _couldn't _move. Tsukimori used the hand that was around her waist to lift Hino's othe free hand on his shoulder, bringing the two of them closer.

Hino scoffed, looking away.

The band played soft music and it cued the two of them to slowly whirl around gracefully. Tsukimori led Hino slowly of course for her sake because she hasn't exactly experienced dancing before while Tsukimori's had lessons on Venice when he dated Mijako.

Hino looked down on the floor at her feet, hoping she would'nt trip or accidentally step on Tsukimori's foot (although she'd love to.)

She was actually enjoying it.

"Hino, look up." she didn't have to as he lifted her chin with the hand that held hers. As soon as she met his gaze, all she could see was gold and was mesmerized at how it glimmered. Hino realized what she was doing and immediately looked back down;

"Is something wrong?" Tsukimori murmured, his voice low and soft as his forehead touched hers.

He didn't pull away.

"You're being too close..." Hino whispered, barely speaking.

"If this is all just an act, shouldn't it be perfect til the end?"

Hino's heart suddenly felt ten pounds heavier, "I--I guess."

"After a few more minutes, people will start to join the dance then you should go home." Tsukimori said.

_'So much for dancing.'_ Hino simply nodded and shut herself up for actually believing something would happen.

She shouldn't even have bothered.

---

Taka-san chuckled as he saw how Tsukimori and Hino looked right now.

They were dancing slowly there, their foreheads stuck together and wrapped around each other.

"Good job, Taka, good job." He laughed to himself and decided to help himself to the delicious looking dishes.

---

After a few minutes tickled by, people joined and danced as well, giving the two musicians some privacy after so many people saw how close they've become.

Hino was the first to pull away and cleared her throat, "I'll go now."

"Okay."

Tsukimori untangled himself from her and they just nodded at each other. "Goodbye." hino murmured as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Hino?"

Hino stopped but didn't face him, "Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Right." and she continued to walk away.

---

Hino went out the back door so that the paparazzi wouldn't spot her. She already wore her beige coat jacket to keep her warm since her dress was too short and revealing. Her violin case held tightly in her grip as she walked home;

_'If this is all just an act, shouldn't it be perfect til the end?'_

Those words seemed to haunt her.

"Huh, act eh?" she scoffed to herself as she remembered how hurt she felt when she heard him say that.

And just as she started to infuriate, thunder clapsed and rain started to pour. She used her violin case to cover herself and she had to run since fog started to blocked her way and she didn't want to get lose or anything.

She finally arrived, drenched and tired, her feet hurt and had blisters since she ran with her heels. She loosened the straps of her heels and threw it somewhere on the floor and stripped down in the bathroom to take a clean and hot shower.

Somehow Hino tried to distract herself from getting anymore frustrated and decided to just recall the dance she had with him. She tried to cloud his face away and just remember how light she felt as they whirled in the dance floor. How the friction between them felt great and just being in his arms even for just one night would seem to make up forever.

Hino took a deep breath as she lifted her face to where the water directly poured on her, her face feeling the hard droplets of water. She turned the knob of the shower, wrapped the curtains away and wrapped a towel around her. The mirror covered with hot mist, she wiped it away and looked at herself.

Her hair was damp and tangled in all directions. Drips of water all around her body but her skin looked light and clean. Her cheeks were flushed red from just taking a bath. Her lips were a full red too but one thing disturbed her.

Her eyes were watery and tears slowly fell to her cheeks.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW. HINO, I LOVE YOU.

I feel so sad for her/ kills Tsukimori.

Keep tuned in for the next update !


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

OHMYGOD.

IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED.

SEVERAL APOLOGIZES. :(

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino gasped, startled by the sudden tears that fell on her face and dripped down on the floor.

"What...?"

She sniffed and wiped her face dry with her towel and looked back at the mirror; her face was still red and her eyes looked swollen.

She never thought of herself as pretty but merely ordinary. She couldn't see any special features on her face except that she had beautiful and soft long red hair and that was it.

She took a deep breath before heading to her closet to change into some warm sleeping clothes since it was raining.

And finally for the night, she could sleep peacefully and remain unscathed for even just a few hours.

---

Tsukimori ,who left just a few hours before Hino did, headed to his car right after the party was done and he had greeted almost all of them as politely as he could. He instructed the driver to his place and sat down quietly on the comfortable leather seats of his Mercedes.

'Hino probably arrived home by now.'

He closed his eyes through the whole trip, feeling a little tired and tipsy. The memory of the dance he just had with Hino flashed and played along in his mind. The way he felt as she was in his arms as they whirled on the dance floor. Although Hino was a bit annoyed, he enjoyed every single bit of it but he had to remind himself this was all for the sake of his career.

Stupid Taka-san.

But maybe perhaps after all of this is done, he'd be thanking him too after all.

---

Hino took a deep breath as classes ended and she headed her way to just get home. She wasn't in the mood to visit or thank Len for anything.

Though she didn't need to.

Len stood outside the school gate with a smirk on his face, his eyes glisening with humor. "Hino." he nodded.

Hino's jaw clenched and the grip on her bag tightened in frustration, "What do _you_ want?"

"Why I'm just taking my beloved out on a date." well that caught people's attention. Hino walked closer towards him, stomping instead of walking normally, and glared at him right in the face. Len was just a head taller than her so he looked down at herm obviously amused.

"You are not taking me out. And we are so not going along with this, I back out." she hissed.

Len's smirk widened, "Yes we are. A month hasn't passed."

Hino sighed and shook her head, she walked away from him.

Len caught up with her, of course. "Hey, look about last night..."

"Just go back to Venice where you belong. I shouldn't even have hoped..."

Len stopped to think about what to say, "I won't go back just yet. I've got to clear things up with you."

"Then just tell Taka-san that we're through with the act. I want to live my own life now."

"...hino, don't you want to at least talk to me first before I go?"

Hino stopped walking and stared back at him, her eyes watery. "What makes you think I want to? You always thought I was just another rival, all those things you did were just an act."

"So why not make it perfect until the end?" she quoted him.

Len's face became blank, "Would you give me another chance?"

Hino's eyes narrowed, "On one condition."

"Anything."

Hino smiled all of a sudden, "Play a duet with me."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I SHALL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE TIME, I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF A RIGHT THING TO CONTINUE THE CLIFFHANGER BUT YEAH...

SCHOOL'S BEEN SUCH A DRAG.

WELL TIL NEXT TIME !


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: **

HEREHEREHERE, I UPDATED \:D/

AREN'T YOU SO ALKDJALDKFAJSD HAPPY? =)))) joke.

Here.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hino sipped her cup of tea, with a skeptical expression on her face. "This is where our _supposed_ date is?"

Tsukimori was standing up, staring at his window. The sunset outside was beautiful despite the cold atmosphere that the two were having right now.

"This is the only perfect place I could think of."

"And why is that? ...your house?"

"Not exactly perfect, maybe this is the only private venue we have." He glanced at her but didn't look away.

Hino did. "Oh, I guess." she sipped from her tea again.

Tsukimori walked closer to Hino, "What. Is. Wrong? Why won't you talk to me? It's just been... two days of this silly act and you're frustrated at me all of a sudden!" his voice raised, his hands shaking Hino's shoulder.

She looked at him and shook his grip off her shoulders, "CAUSE I DIDN'T PRETEND, I HAVEN'T BEEN. I CAN'T SEEM TO PRETEND, DON'T YOU _**FREAKING GET IT?!**_ I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE AN **_ACT_** THAT SHOULD BE PERFECT TILL THE END. WHAT IF IT IS THE END AND YOU JUST DITCH ME?"

She was shaking, shaking furiously from anger and confusion, "You don't know how I feel and you never will when you put that selfish, arrogant attitude of yours. If you want to be loved or whatever, then show your true self, Tsukimori. You can't just get me to act all kind and friendly to you if you don't return the same feelings."

"_What_ feelings?" asked Tsukimori, his voice full of curiousity.

Hino had been caught, she completely shut up since she couldn't even speak with tears falling down her eyes.

"Hino, tell me. What feelings are you talking about?" Tsukimori asked as he leaned in closer, walked closer to her... "I won't be able to understand if you don't clear things up."

"Then maybe I'd return those feelings that you're talking about." he added.

Hino's gaze left his eyes and unto the floor, completely red was she that her mind was totally blank. Nothing was there, she couldn't think.

"Hino?" his voice sounded so smooth and soft despite the words coming out of his mouth.

To her, he'd always be that perfect guy, that gentleman (even though sometimes he wasn't,) that she'd never have to herself. Although it had crossed her mind, to confess to him.

"I love you."

In those simple three words.

She held her breath for over 5 seconds and arms wrapped around her waist, pushed her to the wall and pressed his soft, warm lips to hers in such a force that took her breath away. All in one movement, he was perfect and yet not perfect at all for her.

But maybe for this minute, she'd have him all to herself.

For now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I PROMISE YOU TOMORROW I SHALL UPDATE I PROMISE TO GOD AND THE ENTIRE WORLD.

IF I DON'T THEN KILL ME NOW.

REVIEWS ARE ALL I NEED. I TELL YOU, REVIEWS.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: **

Another update, I can tell you are very very veeery impressed.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry. I expect too much of people, anyways...

Hereyago/dies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mhmph-" I mumbled against his lips, he was pushing his strong body against me. I couldn't help but feel so surrounded in his grasp.

Though it felt so good to be there, to have him around me.

He continued to kiss me, his hands sliding up my waist, my hips then back up to my shoulders til he cupped my cheeks. As he did this motion thrice, it gave me goosebumps.

"By the way," he muttered in my ear while we stopped to catch our breath, "I never pretended."

My heart, as dark and heavy it felt right now, became light and filled with joy when my ears rang with those words. It made me shiver;

"Y-you didn't?" I looked at his eyes now, still blushing. His lips went up to one side of his face, a crooked smile, and said.

"How could I when I feel exactly the same as you."

Then he pulled me back against him, capturing my lips as he went. I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his blue hair.

"Oh, and I love you too." he chuckled.

I wanted to be closer to him, to just completely have him around me, to be the only one he could think of right now.

_Knock, knock-_"Len, what the hell is taking you so long?" Taka-san knocked through his door, it was a good thing he didn't open it.

I was about to pull away from Len to prevent any suspicions but Len left his arm around my waist, "Come in." he called back.

I stared back at him, my mouth slightly open in shock. "H-hey, don't you want to let go of me first?"

He grinned again, this time his gold eyes glimmered with pride. "I'm not going to hide it anymore."

I narrowed my eyes, "Hide what?"

"_Us_."

I blushed, feeling ashamed why _I_ was the one who wanted to hide it. "Oh." was all I could say.

Taka-san got in, "Len we need to talk-ohhh, what do we have here?" he smiled was smug.

Len rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well, we have to talk about something private, Len."

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes it does, pretty boy. Now get off your girl candy and give me 30 minutes to discuss this. You can go back to her tomorrow or later-whatever."

Len glared at Taka's insensitive words but let it go as he kissed Hino's forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

"W-what?"

Len chuckled, "I'll pick you up to school, is that alright?"

Hino bit her lip and nodded.

"Bye."

"Byee."

_**Len's POV**_

He shut the door behind him as Hino left to head home.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Taka-san hesitated, "There's been a change in our stay here in Japan. Uhm, how do I put this-We won't need to spend so much anymore."

Len raised an eyebrow, "Straight to the point, Taka I haven't got all day to guess nor am I fond of guessing games."

Taka-san sighed, "If you say so." he shrugged, "We're leaving early."

"_What _?!"

"Your mother... requested for you to come back to Venice earlier since they have arrived earlier as well."

"When?" Len's voice was now bitter cold.

"Next week."

"Can't it be changed?"

"No I'm afraid not." Taka-san stared at Len with a curious expression, "Well you're pretty unpredictable. I thought you'd be happier."

"I don't think you know me enough to know how I feel about this kind of thing."

"...you finally confessed to her?"

Len looked away and blushed a bit, "Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry then...I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter, we'll just have to leave when she won't know."

"Len but that's-"

"Rude, impolite, ungrateful, heartless-yes I know what it is."

"But this is Hino, Len, not just any girl you'll ever have again."

Len sighed, his breathing shakey. "Maybe it's best if I just...let her go for good now."

Taka-san shook his head, "Can I just say something, before I go?"

"Say it quick."

"You're _stupid_, Len. Heartless, if Hino was my daughter I would kill the heck out of you right now. You know what-I quit."

Len's face expression didn't change a bit, instead he didn't look back at him, "I see, you may leave."

"Heartless." Taka-san repeated as he slammed the door behind him.

Len gritted his teeth, and to think that just minutes ago he felt as if his world was complete.

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

UPDAAATE.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day;

Hino was in the Tsukimori mansion. How unexpected of her;

'_Stupid stupid, what am I doing here?'_ she walked back and forth infront of the huge gate of their house. _'It's not too late I can go back-wait no, I have to talk to him. Stupid guy kissing me, taking advantage of me all of a sudden, I-'_

She put her thoughts aside as she saw a confused Tsukimori looking at her from inside the gate. "Kahoko, what're you doing walking around out there, Come in."

"Uhm well I just need to talk to you, I don't need to come inside." Hino held her ground then she realized the way he addressed her was different, there was something wrong, "Did you just call me... by my first name?"

Tsukimori's eyes widened for a second and he coughed, "Uh, yeah. I thought that I was well-allowed to already since..." he was a loss for words, how unusual of him.

Hino shook her hands infront of her, "No no no, it's uh-okay I guess..."

"Then you may call me Len."

Hino blushed furiously.

Tsukimori sighed, "Since you don't want to come in at least let me walk with you."

"Alright."

----

They ended up in the beach, the same place they had been a few years ago before Tsukimori's-or Len's performance with her mother. They walked around in the bright blue sky with the sun shining up high with the faded clouds. It was a very light weather, you could barely feel any heat with the fresh air blowing through you.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Len asked as he watched his feet mark on the sand as they go.

"Well uhm... I just wanted to tell you-ask you, I mean, by what you meant that... you didn't pretend."

"oh, _that_."

"Yes _that_." Hino smiled, amused by the way Len was actting, it was sooo unlike him. "I think you took what I said pretty seriously, actting more like yourself and not hiding."

"I guess I did." he grinned proudly, "Is it working?"

"Yeah, definitely." Hino grinned back, _'Finally ! A light conversation that I've been dreaming for years !'_ she thought.

Len raised up his chin and took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Let me see, how can I put it-?" he hesitated, "Even though, I acted terribly around you as I have the last few years we've known of each other-I'm sorry about that by the way."

"You're just telling me that now?!?! Ugh, Tsukimori Len you have to know when to do something at the right time before it;s too late!"

"I apologize, now back to the subject, I've always tried to show my affections through my actions." He looked into Hino's eyes in a way that pierced through Hino's chest; His eyes were deep gold and soft, the pupils looked like water that Hino was drowning into.

"Do you remember when I offered to tutor you? To teach you tips on the violin and other things-that was one way of showing my deep gratitude to you." he added.

"What are you thanking me for?" Hino chuckled.

Len smiled back and stopped walking, he stayed silent for awhile as he felt the waves crash through their feet, "I have to thank you for making me believe in music again, I've lost that feeling towards music and the violin when I was very very young. I've always focused on proving to myself and others that I'm not just a 'son of a prodigy' or a 'shadow' to the Tsukimori family but what I was doing was I was just trying to push myself further away from my goal, from my friends, from my family..."

"And from you." he added.

Hino couldn't speak, she just stared after his smiling face, his white teeth glimmering from the sun's rays and his eyes glimmering too.

Len bit his lip briefly and brushed a strand of hair from Hino's cheek that was blown away from the wind, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"W-welcome?"

Len chuckled. "I owe you more than you'll ever know, and as inexcusable as this is, the only thing I could give you is my love."

Hino's mouth opened slightly in awe, her cheeks blushing furiously and her eyes tearing from how heavy yet happy her heart felt right now, "And I have so much to thank you too, for captivating me with your unique music and for showing me how music could also show one's emotions." She raised her hand to brush Len's cheek, "And I do not deserve of your love, no matter how I deny it, I just have this selfish need of being the only one in your mind and no one else," she chuckled, "It's so unlike me to be so... greedy when I'm usually giving but to you-I always want to be the one closest to you... You make me not even know myself anymore."

"I'm glad." Len laughed, the sound of his laughter were music to Hino's ears.

Hino stepped forward, "I-" but was interrupted when she noticed she stepped on something;

A pink shell.

"Oops!" she bent down to place it on her hand and when she did she slightly scratched her palm, the broken pieces of the pink shell, Len carefully took it from her.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful with this kind of shell before? It might scratch your hand." He reminded her gently, not the old harsh scolding way he always did to her. He placed the pieces a few inches away from them, "Now where were you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I love you...?"

"Come again?"

"I love-" she was interrupted as Len cupped a hand on the outline of her face and captured her lips with his. His other hand held Hino's hand-the one that was scratched and Len's hand held it carefully in his.

Len leaned in more forward, pushing Hino backward and causing her to fall on the soft sand "Wait-!" and before she knew it she was pinned down below Len's weight.

"Oops." Len murmured, chuckling.

"I never knew you were this... how should I call it? Have a sense of humor?"

Len rolled to the side, pulling Hino on top of him as he laid down on the sand this time, "I'm not a complete ice prince," he winced, "I also watch some entertaining shows but rarely."

"I like this side of you."

"I'm glad you do, you're one of the only people who have seen this side of me."

Hino pouted, "I'm not the only one?"

Len laughed again, "My mother, silly."

"Oh."

They both laughed now and after a few minutes tickled by they went back on their feet as they walked to Hino's place.

----

"Thank you again for today." Len smiled as he leaned in Hino's door, his arms folded across his chest;

"I didn't want it to end though." Hino bit her lip, blushing.

Len walked forward towards her, "And so do I." He raised her chin to briefly brush his lips on hers. "Good night."

Hino wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sweet dreams." she kissed him back.

"hmm, maybe I should stay..." Len murmured on her ear as he caught his breath, his placed a few kisses on her neck.

"You could but my bed's not big enough..."

"You're really silly." He caught Hino's hands, a bit tangled in his hair, and pulled away from her but not before kissing her forehead, "I've got to go."

"Aaaw, if you say so. Good night then."

----

There was so much passion in one day, who said you couldn't have enough.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: **

UPDAAATE.

You guys should listen to 'Into Your Arms' by The Maine/I feel it matches with this chapter somehow with the _into your arms _part.

And besides it's a really sweet song, you'll all fall in love with it. Trust me ;)

_I'm falling in looove but it's falling apart; I need to find my way back to the start._

AAAAAAH GAD, NOW I'M FALLING IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN -)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next day;

Hino woke up early to get to class.

She took a nice warm shower, dressed up in her neat uniform (blouse, skirt, necktie and all) and ate some breakfast.

And as she used the elevator to head to the lobby and walk to school, she saw a very familiar vehicle parked beside the sidewalk infront of the front entrance of her condo.

A black glossy car with a very handsome blue-haired young man inside smiling at her.

Hino waved and smiled wider, her day just couldn't get any better could it? She ran to him, "What're you doing here. huh?"

"I don't know, I've come here to just look at your condo and not even drive you to school." he shrugged.

Hino rolled her eyes, "School's just a couple of blocks away, no big deal."

"So I can go back home?"

"No, let me get in."

"Hahahahahaha, you're so silly."

"As you are too."

Hino got in the front seat beside the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt and Len drove her to school.

---

"I'll get you after class too okay?"

"Do you have to?"

Hino bit her lip as his car and Len himself, was causing some commotion with her classmates and even other people she didn't know. The thing was that she was talking to Len, _hello world_, a highly-respected violinist.

"Yes I have to. Now go to class before you get late."

"Kk."

---

_**Len's POV  
**_

_'I should probably tell her now...'_ Len thought as he drove away from her school. _'As what she said, before it's too late.'_

_Later;_

Len did get Hino from her classes and they headed to his place;

Len opened the door and saw his parents inside, talking to the maids. "Mom? Dad?"

Her mother turned around with a sad expression on her face, "Len, why has Taka-san quit? Is something the matter? And hasn't he told you that-"

"Mother !" Len interrupted her.

His father on the other hand, became furious with the way he spoke to his mother, "Len, what kind of attitude is that? I've had enough of your tantrums."

"Father, Mother, I'll explain all of this sometime just not now. As you see there is someone with me."

Then Hamai Misa saw Hino behind him, "Oh, I'm sorry child you had to see that..." she frowned, "Well then, you owe us an explanation Len. Until then you _have_ to come back to Venice."

"Heck he does." Mijako-san appeared upstairs with an arrogant look on her face, arms crossed, glaring not at Len but at Hino, "Who are _you_?"

Hino narrowed her eyes at her, "Hino, who are you-"

"I'm Mijako-san, how could you not recognize me?" she walked down the staircase to Len, "I missed you."

"I didn't." he snapped coldly.

Mijako's eyesbrows raised, confused that he had replied to her like that, "What's the matter? Have I... done something wrong?"

"You've done enough, Mijako-"

"You have to call me by my first name !"

"I will not. I don't have a right to do so."

"Yes you do, we're together aren't we ?"

Len clenched his jaw and replied, "No." harshly.

Mijako stepped backward, hurt. But instead she just chuckled, "See you in Venice then." and she walked away.

On the other hand, his parents have seen everything and became deeply disappointed, "You aren't the Len I know anymore." his mother sobbed.

"Mom..."

"You can have it your way then, don't come back, but when you decide to maybe that's when I can grant you forgiveness for all of this." Hamai Misa walked away and headed inside their car, His father looked at him briefly then away, following his wife.

All that Hino heard was _'Venice, Venice, Venice...'_

Len clenched his hands into fists, No matter how much he could hold himself back.

He couldn't even fight back his tears.

---

**Hino's POV  
**

I tried to shake Len awake when he fell asleep all of a sudden from what happened awhile ago.

"Len...Len." I called his name endlessly. Finally his eyes opened a little.

"Hino," then he sat up quickly, "Oh Hino! You saw all of-"

"Yes, I did." I admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault."

"It is."

Silence.

"You should go..." I hesitated.

"Where?"

"Back to Venice."

"Can we not speak about this?"

"We have to. I don't care about the whole thing not seeing you again, we _will_. But for now, I want you to be on good terms with your parents."

Len looked back at me worriedly, then he just grabbed my face to kiss me deeply, roughly...

I kissed him back of course, to comfort him for even just a minute. But even the feeling of wanting him all to myself faded as soon as I saw everything awhile ago. I'd give him away for now, then maybe our fate would bring us back together.

"I want you to be happy." was all I could say.

What else could I say anyway? I've said 'I love you' too many times yet something terrible always comes out of it.

Maybe it'd be best this way after all.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: **

UPDAAATE.

Okay my last update was a very crappy one so here's another one to make up for it.

I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I HOPE THAT SUMMER JUST COMES BACK ALREADY DDD:

**Edit: IT HAS BEEN SO EFFIN LONG I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG. I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. FORGIIVE MEE. :(((**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Len drove me back home and I told him he can just walk me up to the elevator since he looked so tired.

So he parked the car in front of the building, opened my door for me and took my hand tightly in his. I thought he was in a hurry, instead he walked very slow...

"Kahoko-it's quite rude for me to call you this-"

"No, go ahead I don't mind."

"Okay, Kaho, about awhile ago."

I sighed and touched the tip of his nose causing him to look confused, "You should really stop that, you're being so repetitive it's annoying!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, the Len I knew doesn't apologize first."

"I told you I'm going to change my ways for the better."

"Well this isn't the best kind of change I imagined for you, I'd rather you don't change at all." I smiled at him, cupping my hand on his cheek for him to look at me in the eye. "I'd rather have that snobbish, arrogant, rude attitude of yours then see every single day that sad expression on your face. And plus, when you have your determined or should I say-_straight face_-it really turns me on."

He laughed and hugged me, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "I love you."

"As I love you." I brushed my fingers over his smooth blue hair and even though I didn't want to let go, the night had to end.

----

**The next day**

I decided to go out for a jog to burn some time because for some reason I woke up really early. And later on I can't visit Len since he told me he'd have to make up for his inexcusable attitude that he showed in front of his parents and Mijako-san. I was proud of him, he's slowly learning and getting back up.

That's my Len ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Weird, it was so cold today. I could already see my breath as I inhaled and exhaled through my jogging around the pavements of the street. Good thing I had a hoodie on or I would definitely freeze.

It was nice seeing the sun in the very first hours of day. It was small, bright and the sky had this unique shade of blue. It was something worth waking up for and something thankful you'd wake up to. You know what they say, everyday-from the very first minute-is a miracle itself and I believe that this is truly a fact.

There are different kinds of miracles, call it all you want, it's your own miracle anyway. For me, a miracle is something like a warm choco on a hot day or a hot bun that fills up your appetite. For others, it could be their payday or when they have love at first sight or even winning at a basketball. Those kinds of stuff-Miracles.

They're actually very common, big miracles-now those are pretty rare.

Right now a miracle's happening, the wind blowing through my hair, the clean air I'm breathing as I run, the energy I have, the smile on my face.

----

After I had enough jogs, I drank a big glass of water and noticed that I recieved messages from Mio and Nao asking me for a little friend bonding;

**"We miss you-that's all. And come on, you can't resist buying those clothes now can you? Hahahaha."**

** -Mio and Nao.**

I sighed, _'My friends.'_ You can never resist to laugh or smile once you see them or even hear their name. I missed them a lot.

SO SHOPPING IT IS !

----

_**Normal POV;**_

"Kaho ! Oh my, you certainly have grown." Mio laughed and Kaho winked at her, "You raised me well." Kaho giggled.

"Okay, okay. You guys are too cheesy, let's get going !" Nao rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way Kaho, how's school so far? I've heard that you're graduating in awhile." Mio asked.

Kaho nodded, "Actually I'm graduating in 2 weeks time."

"Ha?!" Mio and Nao gasped, "Gosh Kaho, don't you update us in these kinds of things?! Now that we're finally in touch again, not to mention.."

"Not to mention what?" Kaho raised an eyebrow.

Nao coughed, "Ehem-_lovelife_-ehem." Mio just giggled. "Ehem-_Tsukimori_-ehem-_Len_."

Kaho ignored the urge to smack her head, "Well-erm... uhm, it's kinda hard to explain."

"OH HOHOHOHOH, YOU HAVE ALL DAY TO TELL US-" Mio was interrupted by a nudge from Nao. "What she meant was, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Kaho laughed, "Uhm, yeah I don't really want to talk about it now but Len's--"

"YOU CALL HIM LEN--" Mio was nudged once again by Nao, who was glaring right now.

"Uhm, yeah." Kaho raised an eyebrow and smirked, "He's actually more than I've imagined. Seems corny, I know, but he's just different from the others. Makes it even more worthwhile of trying to chase after him all these years." And when she looked back at her friends, they looked back at her in awe. "That's sweet, Kaho." Mio sighed. The girls burst out laughing.

----

_**Kahoko's condo;**_

Kaho finally arrived home in her condo after a few hours of bonding with her friends. She carried her shopping bags out of the cab and payed him before going in the elevator. She pressed to her floor and waited...

She walked to her door from the hallway, struggled to get the keys from her back pocket, opened the door and dropped the bags on the table.

She stepped on something smooth, she looked down and a white envelope was under her heels. "Oh."

She picked it up, her cellphone rang at the same time but she didn't bother to look since she dropped her phone anyway.

Kahoko dropped on her knees as well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As you all have heard (and I hope you all did,) that the Philippines was hit by a strong storm that caused heavy rainfall, causing numerous floods around Metro Manila (that's the capital city of the Phils.,) and other provinces and we are in need of help and prayer.

These are also one of the reasons why I haven't been updating and not just because of school so I am deeply sorry. Please pray for us, we need it. :(

Here's your updates guys, enjoy it. ;)


	21. Chapter 19 Len's letter

**A/N: **

----

_Kahoko._

I'm deeply _sorry. _I had no choice; I'll be back, I swear.

I already apologized to my parents and Mijako-san; they both have forgiven me. I usually don't apologize for my actions but only you can convince me. And I thank you for that.

I went away only for one thing: I had to let you go.

You need someone who can be at your side without having to hurt you or who could be with you effortlessly. But that's the problem with me, having to be with you; I need to exert so much effort. But once I'm with you, it's _so_ worth it. Once you're in my arms, I don't ever want to let you go. Different kinds of feelings are coming to me... overwhelming me with things that I can't describe.

Kahoko Hino, you can hate me all you want. I understand. Even right now as I write this letter, I can almost imagine your tears stain this sheet of paper. I don't ever want you to cry, please don't. I know I'm hurting you to the extent of hating me and by all means, I do deserve that hate.

I love you and that's the most stupid excuse I can ever make.

But I do have one selfish request; I hope that somehow deep down inside of you, the Kahoko I know supports my decisions when it comes to music. She told me one time, that she was happy for my trip to Venice. I thank you for that too.

I love you too much that I can't hold you in one place.

They say, if you love someone so much; You let them go.

_Len._


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: **

_**Kahoko's Graduation;**_

"AAAAAH KAHO-CHAAAN~" Mio, Nao and Amou-san both tackled me, almost knocking off my balance. Fuyumi-chan giggled behind them and joined the group hug. "Mio...Nao...Amou...F-fuyumi...Can't-breathe!" I gasped for air and they all laughed at my expression.

The boys, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizu, Kaji chuckled as they watched us. Yunoki and Etou had to go abroad to pursue their goals but left graduation gifts to me which I thanked them for. I walked to them, still a bit surprised how tall they all are. "Thanks for coming everyone." I giggled, folding the sleeves of my overlong graduation robe. My other hand holding my hat. Tsuchuira patted my head, I think his hand was also a bit oversized too.

"Ahhh, little Kaho's growing up! Finally out of school." he chuckled.

"Hey, I needed this. Now that I'm better than you _and _I can play the piano, this whole 4 years was worth it." Kahoko grinned proudly but with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh I know that look. Hahahaha." they highfived. Then Kahoko sighed; "What's the matter, Kaho-chan? Shouldn't you be happy? Maybe some cake will cheer you up." Hihara winked, Mori ruffled even more Hihara's messed up hair. "Kazuki! Stop messing around with my partner ! She's my violinist." Mori giggled, Hihara's eyes widened. "B-b-b-b-but! You guys were partners ages ago!"

Kahoko cleared her throat, "_Ages_...? Hihara?"

"AAAAAAH KAHO-CHAN FORGIVE MEE." he pouted and Kahoko hugged him.

"Ahahaha it's okay Hihara-kun. Let's eat cake !"

"**_CAKE !_**"

_**Kahoko's Condo;**_

Everything was prepared. The food; (Cakes, cupcakes and pasta.) Drinks; (Softdrinks, water and juice.)

Shimizu tapped his glass, asking for everyone's attention. "Attention everyone, today is a special day for Kahoko Hino on her graduation day." Shimizu smiled brightly at Kahoko and her eyes widened in return. "We just wanted you to know how proud we are of you, Hino. We wish all the best for you."

"The best !" Everyone cheered. Kahoko was almost in tears, "Thank you everyone, I don't know what to say. My friends truly are irreplaceable treasures in my life. Thanks for being with me through this journey."

And she was praised with applause.

---

After some fun partying and celebrating, hours tickled by and it was time for the day to end.

"Congratulations again, Kaho-chan. We're really happy for you." Her friends greeted her again, Kaho nodded. "Thanks."

She closed the door and sighed, "So much for partying...I'm gonna have to clean everything-" she didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that Kaji stayed behind, picking up scrapes of wrappers and bottles off the floor. "Kaji-kun !"

Kaji looked up and smiled at her, "A lot needs to be done here and well, I decided to help you clean. Is that okay?"

Kahoko nodded, "Y-yeah. Thanks." she came to him and helped him pick up the trash on the floor.

"You know, even over the years, you haven't changed one bit." Kaji chuckled. "You're still Hino-chan."

Kaho smiled, "I guess I'm glad." then their hands overlapped each other when they both picked up the bottled water. "Ohh."

"I'll get it." Kaji smiled politely at her as if nothing happened and went to the kitchen sink. Kaho followed;

"Look, Kaji..."

"It's okay, Hino. I know I can't be the one for you."

"Len--Ah, Tsukimori-kun left."

"And so he did."

"What're you talking about?"

Kaji faced Kaho, "Hino, silly Hino. Love has no limits and I can see in your eyes that you didn't enjoy the party. Not with him missing."

"I-" she couldn't speak because what he said was true. Absolutely true. She sighed, "You're right. You're completely right."

"You see?" Kaji lifted Hino's chin to make her face him directly. "I can't love someone who can't love me back. And I've learned that long ago, everytime you see Tsukimori, you light up like a child who's seen her Christmas present even when he scolds you. Sometimes it just makes me jealous how he could get away with it, with his attitude and they way he treats you-"

"Stop." Kahoko was crying. "Enough."

Kaji pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry."

Kahoko wiped her tears away, only to have Kaji's hand doing it for her. "I'll only be here to help you, nothing more, nothing less." he added.

"Thank you."

But somewhere deep within her heart, she's wondering if Len is thinking of right now. In her graduation, or any other day.

Or had it already been too late? Had he already forgotten her?

We'll never know.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But in the next chapter, WE WILL ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA.

K guys, this is officially the second to the last chapter of 'Realize.' I'm so glad I'm able to receive so many reviews for this fanfic, I thank all of you for that. Thank you :)


	23. Chapter 21 The Endl Dedicated to Cyn

**A/N: **

Hello guys, This is the last chapter of this fanfic. But no fear, I shall continue to make La Corda D'oro fanfics but I'll be making more for the other pairs such as EtouXKaho or KajiXKaho cause those two guys are part of my top three, if you know what I mean. (Len's my top 1;NO DUH.)

So thank you so much in advance and enjoy !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A few months later;**_

"Senseiiiiiii !!! I can't do it and my chin hurts!" Little Liana cried for me as she dropped her violin in exhaustion. I sighed and took the violin from her hands and placed it on the small table beside her. I brushed the hair from her beautiful green eyes, "Liana, dear, you can't give up now." I kissed her forehead, "You know, way back when I was a student. I used to think about giving up playing the violin but every time I was able to play even just one note, It just made all my worries go away so how 'bout we'll make a deal---if you're able to play a note, I'll give you a reward. Is that okay?"

Liana wiped her tears away and put up her determined look on her face, "Alright sensei, I'm not giving _up!_" she placed the violin under her chin once again and tried to play 'Gavote'. Which is pretty brave for an 8-year-old.

And she did.

"SENSEI ! SENSEI ! I DID IT, I DID IT ! WHAT'S MY REWARD ?!" She giggled as she hugged me and pulled away. I smiled back at her and pulled out a small black velvet box from behind me. "Here it is."

Liana's eyes widened as she saw the box that I have once showed her from the first week she became my pupil, "But sensei, isn't that yours? Didn't someone special give it to you?" she looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

I chuckled, "You see Liana, these are just things to me. The person who gave it to me is very far away and I may never see him again. Who knows? I don't even know what to do with this gift that he gave me. So I'm giving it to you, because it suits you more than I and you'll take great care of it for me, won't you?"

Liana nodded, "Absolutely Hino-chan."

"Call me by my name okay? Not sensei, I feel so _old_." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Okay, Hino-chan." She smiled with her pearly white teeth showing. I glanced at my watch and frowned when it was time for Liana to be dismissed.

"Well Liana, I've got to go and bring you to your place since it's dismissal already. C'mon, get your bag and let's go."

----

"Thank you so much Hino-san, my daughter's never been so hooked up on something this much. I couldn't have found a better tutor for her." Mrs. Shiela smiled as Liana went up to her mom, I nodded back. "You're very welcome Mrs. Shiela, Liana is really talented. I hope she continues to practice playing the violin even after tutoring with me."

"I sure will, Hino. Take care!" she waved me goodbye and I waved back, heading back to my place.

----

As I was walking my way home, I got text messages from several friends;

Kaji asked me if I could meet him in the cake shop where I usually stayed during weekends and after jogging afternoons. Amou asked if I could be her stand in model for her next article which I have no idea what it was or why she chose me (sigh) I'm not even fit for modeling. Mio and Nao greeted me good afternoon and asked how I was. I replied to each and every message of course---

Until a black car almost hit me, I feel backward and accidentally dropped my cellphone. Destroying it completely, _dammit_.

"_HEY_! YOU WANNA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUDDY, IT SAYS **SLOW DOWN PEDESTRIAN CROSSING** YOU DUMMY!" I screamed my lungs out at the stupid driver who was close to killing me. I bent down to pick up my deformed cellphone. I sniffed, _'Goodbye Salary.'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

I raised my hand up to stop him without looking at whoever he was. "The deed is done, now go back to your car before I explode."

He--No sorry, I mean _'it'_---chuckled darkly, "_'Explode'_ is your term of frustrated huh Hino? You haven't changed..." he didn't finish his sentence, maybe to avoid from annoying me any longer but whatever he did.

I looked up and saw the brightest shade of gold that I have ever seen--Well actually I've seen it before. Hell, I did.

My jaw dropped and I didn't say anything any longer, nothing had to be said now that all my frustration had died out all of a sudden.

"... I'm glad you didn't." Len smiled at me and offered his hand for me.

I stood up and took two steps away from him, my mouth still open. "Uhhhh, what're you doing here? I thought you had places to go, sights to see."

"This is one of them, if not my first priority." he shrugged casually, that simple movement could've broke my heart.

"Ahh really? If it really is... your _first priority_--then why'd you leave? Huh?" I put my hands on my waist and frowned. And I couldn't believe Len's reaction...

He smirked. The ice prince--the serious king---smirked at me, his red lips lifted at one side of his face and his eyes looked as if he was teasing me and he was amused.

"I must admit, I'm kind of enjoying this."

"No duhh, it's written all over your face."

"Is it?"

"Uggghh." I turned away from him and started walking. I could already hear the footsteps off his italian shoes.

"Kaho, wait a minute! I was kidding!" He laughed, still amused.

"Go _away !_ You actually convinced the hell out of me that you had no choice at all but to leave but here you are, laughing like you totally fooled me completely. Well let me just tell you, Tsukimori Len, that you have and I am not laughing. I am not amused and I'm not happy at _all!_" I screamed, tears already overflowing in my eyes.

Apparently as I was beginning to feel a bit weak, I began to slow down as I just continued to walk and he was able to catch up with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and ever so carefully pulled me close to him. I began to inhale his scent and it brought all the memories, even for just a couple of minutes, back into my mind. Driving me even more wild and out of control for him but I knew only one thing; Len is back.

"You really think I wouldn't choose to be with you the second I have a chance to? You've got to be kidding me."

I just leaned my head on his chest, closing my eyes and trying to play his voice inside my mind...

"It looks like you really missed me huh?" He chuckled, I smacked his arm.

"I did...I really _really_ did. You have _no_ idea." My voice broke, I started to cry.

He hugged me even tighter, his lips kissing my cheek and his arms were so warm and welcoming. "I'm sorry."

I didn't answer but he knew that I've forgiven him.

I've forgiven him from the very start.

-----

_**Kahoko's condo;  
**_

"So you're a tutor now for kids who want to learn the violin?" Len asked, his eyes wide with extreme curiosity.

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah, so far I have two students. One who's an 8-year-old girl named Liana and an 11-year-old boy named Chris. He also had blue hair which reminded me alot of you when I'm teaching him but he's not grouchy or cold-hearted like you."

Len raised an eyebrow, "Well you know now that I'm not completely heartless."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I've known that from the start, weirdo ! It may not show but it's there." I glanced at him to see him look thoughtfully back at me.

"Hmmm, you don't look like the pictures you've sent me in Venice."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't. That disappoints me."

I looked away from him arrogantly, "Well it's your own fault, you could've come here to see the real thing and not disappoint yourself."

"Well you could've at least given me an idea on how you've matured."

"What?!"

"Nothing." he pulled me closer to him, "I guess I can't accuse you any further since you _are_ in my arms right now." he grinned.

"Correct." I smiled back at him and leaned to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You know, I just won't be satisfied with that."

"I know." and I gave him what he wanted. He took my hands and wrapped it around his neck as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away for some air but Len continued down my neck, "you're...more...aggressive than before." I raised my head to give him more access.

"I am." He said through my skin, his cold breath tickling it. He held my face and pulled it to his, kissing me again.

He suddenly grabbed my thigh to hitch it around his, this startled me. He usually never did these kinds of things and now... he was just different.

In a very good way.

"Tell me again how you fell in love with me?" I whispered to him when I pulled away to look at his eyes which were in their softest form that anyone who looked at it would feel lightheaded. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist now, I can't keep it any longer. I just want him.

"Guess?" He bent down to kiss my neck once again.

"I'm not in the situation where I'm able to think, am I Len?" I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I guess not, forget it then." he said, breathless.

"Mhmm." I agreed.

_**Later;**_

I laid down beside Len on my bed as we witness the sun set slowly. His arms around me as well as my arms are around his neck.

"You're really staying for good?" I asked, adjusting my position to face him.

He smirked at me once again into my eyes, "Do you really think I'd leave you again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. You might go back to Mijako-san."

He laughed out loud, the loudest I've heard him laugh before. "Mijako has already understood that we are just friends and that she can't hold one-tenth of the way I feel about you." He kissed-merely brushed-his lips on mine.

I giggled, "Ahhh, I see."

"Hmm, do you? Don't even think that I didn't see you give away the bracelet I gave you to that student of yours. That cost a lot." He raised an eyebrow and turned serious. I bit my lip;

"I'm sorry, that was the reward I could give her and I didn't know you were coming !"

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I guess I have to buy you a new cellular phone too."

"Now you don't need to--"

"I insist."

"If you say so."

He chuckled and brushed my hair, "I'll be back in a minute, stay here." I nodded and closed my eyes while waiting for him, I pulled the blanket closer to cover myself.

"I'm back." Len already dressed back into his white shirt and dark jeans as he seemed to hold something behind him. "Since you gave away that bracelet that cost a lot but that doesn't matter now--here's something to replace it."

My mouth literally dropped again and my eyes widened, "You didn't need to."

He shook his head and smiled, "Trust me, I had to. This is something that I want to do and you can't really stop me." he chuckled.

I wrapped the blanket around me and nodded my head, "Show me."

He stood up and got down on one knee, revealing the small sized black box that was placed on his palm, he opened it and out showed a ring that meant so much more than the bracelet he had given me and something I would never give away. This is my reward.

He took a deep breath and searched for the right words to say, "Tell me, Kahoko Hino, that for once you never felt happy being with me for the very short relationship we've had. That you have never felt the same feelings as I have for you now and ever since, that I am nothing more to you than a guy holding a ring in front of you then by all means, we don't belong together."

"But if you have, even once, smiled at me and said those three precious words or felt lightheaded whenever I would kiss you or cry with me whenever I felt sad, then please..."

"Marry me, Tsukimori Len, for I have loved you and have always loved you. For every second that I spend with you makes my life even more worthwhile."

Tears fell down from my eyes and I had to lean on Len's chest for support, "HOW COULD YOU PROPOSE TO ME WHEN I'M PRACTICALLY HALF NAKEED?!" I cried but I kind of felt like laughing when Len shook with laughter.

He cleared his throat, "This is a serious matter, Kaho. Will you please answer before I _explode_?" he quoted me.

I wiped my tears away with my blanket and smiled up at him, "Yes."

He slid the the ring on my finger before looking at me with the same passionate-filled eyes he had just awhile ago. "Okay, come here."

I would have him to myself for the rest of my life and there's no running away anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMGOMGOMGOMG I'M DOOOONE~ though I'm kinda sad. :(  
I'd miss this and all your reviews. til next tiiime~!


End file.
